


Пепел и снег

by Eleonora_Alva



Series: По личным обстоятельствам [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Depictions of violence and trauma, Gerontophilia, M/M, Melodrama, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Координаты столицы Империи Руки всегда держались в строжайшей тайне, скрывалось даже ее точное название. Попасть туда можно было только по приглашению разной степени официальности. Поэтому неожиданное появление неопознанных кораблей на орбите Нирауана удивило и заинтриговало обитателей крепости.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия — 19 ПБЯ, между событиями романа Т. Зана «Образ будущего» и рассказа Э. Каннингем «Алые небеса, голубое пламя». В рассказе упоминаются события, противоречащие логике других книг. Например, капитуляция Парка перед превосходящими силами Новой Республики, полное уничтожение крепости на Нирауане и (предположительная) смерть Стента. Хотя в романе «Survivor's Quest» сказано, что к 22 ПБЯ Новая Республика ничего не знала об Империи Руки, а Стент с Парком спокойно жили все в той же крепости и отлично себя чувствовали. Автором предпринята попытка согласовать эти факты. Также автор высказывает предположение, почему во время визита Люка и Мары в крепость она казалась почти необитаемой.

— Босс, ты уверен в этом? — снова завел свое родианец.

— Конечно уверен, иначе бы не взялся за дело, — огрызнулся в ответ человек. Они работали вместе уже несколько лет, но каждый раз перед делом инородец начинал психовать, чем несказанно раздражал своего коллегу.

— А я вот сомневаюсь, — не унимался родианец. — Слишком уж все гладко, Крайн.

Чтобы удержаться от рукоприкладства, человек покинул кают-компанию, где они с подельниками расположились с относительным комфортом, и направился на мостик. Он надеялся, что этот тонкий намек подскажет инородцу, что его общество слегка надоело. Не тут-то было. Пока человек шел, позади него, не отставая ни на шаг, продолжал нудить родианец:

— Нам дали координаты планеты и этой их дурацкой крепости, подсказали время, когда в секторе не будет других кораблей, даже дополнительное бабло для парней выделили. Да что там бабло, даже этот корабль — подарок.

— И чем ты недоволен, Зик? Обычно приходится действовать без этого, а нашей посудине давно был нужен ремонт, — на ходу бросил Крайн.

— В том-то и дело: все слишком хорошо и просто.

Попадавшиеся им на пути праздно шатавшиеся головорезы отступали в сторону при виде босса и его первого помощника. У всех был лихой и счастливый вид — чувствовали легкую добычу. Глядя на них, Крайн окончательно уверился в том, насколько безосновательны тревоги родианца, и сказал:

— Если ты запараноил, не параной остальных. Тебя никто не заставлял лететь с нами.

— Никто, кроме горы кредиток, которую нам обещали, — улыбнулся Зик.

— Вот именно, — Крайн поднял палец, — поэтому советую думать о ней и не конопатить мне мозг.

— О, я буду думать, — закивал родианец, — но беспокоиться не перестану.

Видя, что препираться бесполезно, человек ускорил шаг. Ни на одном из тех кораблей, где ему приходилось бывать, он не ходил так много и так долго. Роскошный крейсер мон-каламари, подаренный заказчиком, размером и мощью превосходил все, на чем ему когда-либо доводилось летать. То же можно было сказать про большую часть экипажа. «Фарт», как его окрестил Крайн, уже неделю плавно скользил сквозь гиперпространство. Расстояние от их базы до Нирауана крейсер покрыл бы дня за три, но заказчик потребовал сделать крюк, а, как известно, кто платит, тот и заказывает музыку. В итоге так вышло даже лучше. Экипаж привык к новому кораблю и узнал, на что тот способен. Если тревоги Зика не оправдаются — а они не оправдаются, — то у окопавшихся посреди неизвестности имперцев нет шансов.

Появление Крайна на мостике не было встречено ни полувоенным салютом, ни формальным объявлением. Лишь пара старых членов его банды приветственно махнули рукой. Набранный впопыхах экипаж был слишком занят сверкой приборов или разговорами между собой, чтобы его заметить. Это было неприятно. В конце концов, они оказались на борту только потому, что Крайн их нашел и пригласил. Его собственная команда, к сожалению, не потянула бы такое дело в одиночку, и пришлось обратиться к коллегам. Хотя остальные пираты, наемники и контрабандисты почти единодушно признали его главным на время операции, они не считали себя обязанными пресмыкаться перед ним. Тем не менее он считал, что отсутствие дисциплины — небольшая цена за свободу. Ребята знают, как действовать в бою, а все остальное — ненужные выкрутасы этикета.

— Долго еще? — спросил Крайн, подойдя к тощему тви’леку за пультом управления.

— В течение получаса будем на месте, — не поворачиваясь, ответил тви’лек.

— И никто не потрудился объявить готовность по кораблю? — с издевкой поинтересовался человек.

— Ты же босс, вот ты и объявляй, — монотонно сказал его собеседник.

«Пожалуй, немного дисциплины им все же не помешает», — подумал Крайн. По счастью, на пульте связи сидели его парни, которые избавили его от унизительной необходимости следовать указанию инородца. С этим тви’леком по имени Рад Крайн познакомился две недели назад на базе и сразу его невзлюбил. К сожалению, Рад был единственным в их пестрой компании, кому доводилось управлять крейсерами мон-каламари, и пришлось включить его в состав экипажа. Понимая свою важность для операции, тви’лек окончательно обнаглел и выказывал Крайну еще меньше уважения, чем остальные. Но дело свое он, похоже, знал, и пока он не разбил их корабль о какую-нибудь планету, Крайн был готов мириться с его характером.

— Выходим из гиперпространства через три… два… один… — через полчаса сообщил Рад.

Сияющие линии вновь превратились в звезды. Крейсер выскочил из гиперпространства легко и изящно, почти незаметно. На экране появилось большое изображение сероватой планеты, поверхность которой была покрыта следами некогда бушевавших на ней битв. Рядом с головным кораблем один за другим возникли суда поменьше — целый флот разношерстных транспортников, потрепанных корветов и побитых жизнью прогулочных яхт. Еще одно обязательное условие контракта — все должно выглядеть так, будто нападение совершила Новая Республика. Крайн с улыбкой посмотрел на их будущую добычу и скомандовал:

— Врубаем глушилки и подходим ближе. Передать всем кораблям, чтобы навели орудия на крепость по координатам, огонь по моей команде.

Пальцы и то, что их заменяло у негуманоидов, забегали по приборам. Связисты передавали команды другим кораблям, наводчики подготавливали орудия. Корабли медленно ползли вперед, беря планету в кольцо.

— Есть подтверждения, цель зафиксирована, — сообщили от пульта связи.

Крайн удовлетворенно потер руки.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, — теперь давайте постучимся. Огонь.

Атака началась внезапно и застала обитателей крепости врасплох. Дежурные едва успели включить защитное поле вокруг основного здания и объявить тревогу. Адмирал Парк в это время сидел на совещании со своими подчиненными и страстно мечтал оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте. Инженерный корпус представил на суд собравшихся обновленный план ремонта и реконструкции ангара, разрушенного джедаями. Финансисты просили инженеров спуститься с небес на землю и составить другой проект, подешевле. Служба снабжения их в этом поддерживала. Мужчины уже начали горячиться и раздраженно трясли друг перед другом сметами и калькуляторами. От их препирательств у Парка начала болеть голова. Проект ему понравился, но средства на его реализацию в самом деле требовались огромные. Всего пару месяцев назад он, не задумываясь, выделил бы их. После сообщения о том, что гранд-адмирал Траун вернулся, вся Империя Руки с нетерпением ждала призыва на службу. Многие верили, что гранд-адмирал лично прибудет на Нирауан, и вид развороченного джедаями ангара, конечно, огорчил бы его. Но затем выяснилось, что триумфальное возвращение Трауна было всего лишь фикцией, а последние десять лет, проведенные в ожидании великого военачальника, потрачены впустую. К чему теперь роскошные ангары? Чудо, что после известия об этом чиссы не собрали свои вещи и не улетели по домам. 

В этот момент по всей крепости раздался пронзительный вой сирены. Секундой позже ожил комлинк адмирала.

— Сэр, в систему вошли тридцать кораблей, есть угроза нападения. Все внешние каналы связи глушат, — сказал напряженный голос с чисским акцентом.

— Продолжайте пытаться пробиться, я скоро подойду, — ответил Парк и, вставая, обратился к собравшимся: — Господа, похоже, с ремонтом придется повременить.

Не о таком побеге от наскучивших дрязг он мечтал. Проходя по коридорам, он видел, как ожила крепость. Стайки учеников под руководством учителей организованно спускались в убежища на нижних этажах. Склад с оружием был открыт, люди и чиссы запирали свои кабинеты, спешно вооружались и занимали боевые посты. Никакой паники — только слаженная последовательность отработанных действий. Учения давали свои плоды. Но прежде никто всерьез не рассматривал возможность нападения на Нирауан. Система находилась вдали от основных торговых маршрутов, что резко снижало вероятность налета случайно оказавшихся поблизости пиратов. Со дня основания Империи Руки соблюдался режим строжайшей секретности. Даже главы секторов не знали точных координат планеты. Координаты были известны ограниченному числу лиц в правительстве и высшем командовании Флота экспансии и обороны Доминации чиссов. Теперь в число посвященных вошли также Мара Джейд и Люк Скайуокер, которые теоретически могли рассказать всей Новой Республике. Но что-то в характере обоих подсказывало Парку, что они предпочтут придержать информацию до лучших времен.

В одном из коридоров адмирал заметил Стента, отдающего приказы по внутренней связи. Ухватив его под локоть, Парк потащил его за собой в сторону командного центра.

— Идем со мной, надо защитить основной компьютер, — на ходу бросил он.

— Надо поднимать оставшиеся истребители, — запротестовал Стент, но все же пошел за ним.

— И потерять их? Это не обычная атака, они знали, что наши основные силы рассредоточены и не успеют прибыть вовремя, — заявил Парк. — Не знаю, как тебе, а мне интересно, кто это такой умный к нам пожаловал.

— Так что ты предлагаешь? Пригласить их в гости? — саркастически заметил чисс.

— Боюсь, они пригласят себя сами, — обреченно ответил человек.

Будто в подтверждение его слов, раздался приглушенный грохот: нападающие сделали первый выстрел, который успешно отразили щиты крепости. За ним последовали второй, третий, четвертый, то громче, то тише. Атакующие палили из всех орудий, рассчитывая исчерпать энергию щитов, и настроены они были серьезно.

Прекратив дискуссию, человек и чисс вошли в командный центр. Там царило нехарактерное оживление. Связисты безнадежно пытались вызвать подмогу, операторы терминалов координировали действия личного состава и следили за обстановкой. Те и другие почтительно встали при появлении своих командиров. Адмирал разрешил им вернуться к работе, а сам поднялся на возвышение, на котором было установлено командирское кресло, сел в него и посмотрел на основной дисплей. Корабли противника, пока неопознанные, обозначенные тревожными красными точками, собрались кольцом вокруг северного полушария планеты. Парк ввел несколько команд на пульте своего кресла, запуская систему блокировки компьютера с основным массивом данных. Из предложенных вариантов защиты он выбрал биометрический замок, положил ладонь на экран и подождал, пока программа ее просканирует. Затем подозвал Стента и повторил процедуру с его ладонью. Теперь для активации компьютера требовалось два биометрических ключа. И защита будет еще лучше, если отослать один из ключей подальше.

Когда система подтвердила блокировку, Парк покинул свое кресло, подошел к одному из терминалов и попросил оператора создать примитивную базу данных. Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, он прошептал тому на ухо, какую информацию следует в нее включить. Пока оператор работал, адмирал неспешно шагал к выходу из командного центра. Стент тенью следовал за ним. Они говорили вполголоса, чтобы не мешать операторам и связистам на тот случай, если тем вдруг удастся поймать какой-нибудь сигнал или противник передумает атаковать.

— Вот теперь мы поднимем истребители, — сказал Парк. — Они отвлекут внимание противника, чтобы ты мог проскользнуть незамеченным. Как только вырвешься, лети на ближайший аванпост и бей тревогу. Скажи, что Новая Республика нас атакует, и я буду вынужден сдать крепость, если помощь не придет в ближайшее время.

Он отошел в темный угол командного центра, достал комлинк и отдал приказ о подготовке истребителей к взлету.

— Подожди, а как же ты? Разве ты не полетишь со мной? — встревоженно спросил Стент.

— Конечно же нет. Как хозяин дома, я должен поприветствовать гостей, — ответил адмирал и посмотрел на Стента так, словно удивился, что тот еще здесь, а не садится в истребитель.

Но скорый отлет не входил в планы чисса. Выражение его лица стало жестким, а тон — категоричным:

— Даже не думай. Я тебя здесь не брошу. Либо мы летим вместе, либо я остаюсь защищать тебя.

— Все коды крепости знаю только я, — попытался вразумить его Парк. — Как думаешь, что станет со всеми, кто здесь сейчас находится, если неприятель обнаружит, что не может подобраться к нужной информации? Ты готов рисковать всеми ради меня?

— Да! — не задумываясь, сказал Стент; заметил, что несколько операторов встревоженно посмотрели на него, и продолжил уже тише: — Да, всеми здесь, всей Империей Руки, если придется.

Его слова заставили Парк улыбнулся. Это звучало бы даже мило, если бы не было так глупо. Иногда романтический настрой чисса проявлялся в самые неподходящие моменты. Как показывала практика, в таких ситуациях оптимальным выходом было подыгрывать ему. Восс отошел глубже в тень, поманил Стента за собой и прошептал:

— Не заставляй меня приказывать, дорогой.

Он привлек чисса к себе и поцеловал. Стент ответил со свойственной ему страстью: прижал человека к стене, положил руку ему на талию, а другой попытался залезть под китель. Парк надеялся, что никто из связистов и операторов не станет приглядываться к тому, чем заняты их командиры. Надеялся ради их же блага и сохранения душевного равновесия. С неохотой оторвавшись от губ чисса, Восс погладил его по щеке и тихо сказал:

— Все будет хорошо. Пожалуйста, лети. А я буду ждать твоего возвращения. 

Стент кивнул, поцеловал его ладонь и покинул командный центр. Парк посмотрел ему вслед, тяжело вздохнул и вернулся к главному дисплею, на котором отображался ход сражения. Программа распознала классы и типы атакующих кораблей, красные точки превратились в миниатюрные фигурки с подписями.

Тридцать кораблей — серьезная угроза, хотя и не такая, с какой защитники крепости не смогли бы справиться. Визит джедаев практически полностью лишил их истребителей, но и без них крепость была неприступна: камень, из которого она была построена, поглощал огонь любой мощности, а крепкие щиты и турболазеры позаботились бы о том, чтобы агрессоры не подлетали слишком близко. Обычно к этому добавлялся минимум один звездный разрушитель на орбите, но четыре дня назад «Предостерегающий», последний из свободных кораблей флота Империи Руки, покинул систему. Вице-адмирал Нириц противился отлету как мог, не желая оставлять крепость без защиты, но в конце концов смирился с необходимостью разобраться в очередном мелком межпланетном конфликте, который грозил перерасти в локальную гражданскую войну. 

В последние недели такого рода конфликты вспыхивали по всей территории Империи Руки, и Парк гадал, связаны ли они с растущим недовольством населения установленными порядками, являются ли они результатом целенаправленной работы по подрыву деятельности Империи или же это просто совпадения. В силу особенностей астрографии, в рекордное время флот оказался растянут на значительное расстояние, а капитанам пришлось стать дипломатами и посредниками. У кого-то получалось лучше, у кого-то — хуже, но стоило им только погасить один очаг возмущения, как тут же вспыхивал другой. Адмирал мог только надеяться, что его Империю не постигнет судьба Империи Палпатина.

Боковым зрением адмирал уловил движение в дверях командного центра. Это оказался Сунтир Фел, в которого буквально вцепился ответственный за материальное обеспечение крепости. Чего тот хотел от генерала, оставалось только гадать. Отмахнувшись от назойливого офицера, Фел подошел к Парку, поприветствовал его и окинул взглядом картину боя.

— Корабли республиканские, но чересчур разношерстные. О, смотрите, они даже крестокрылы привезли, — заметил Парк и указал на маленькие силуэты, вылетавшие из больших кораблей. — Странно, что не намалевали на боках эмблему Разбойного эскадрона. Что вы о них думаете, генерал?

— Что Новая Республика не санкционировала это нападение, — кисло ответил Фел с несколько брезгливым выражением лица, словно ему было неприятно смотреть на то, как враги обращаются со своими кораблями. — А эти господа на крестокрылах если не впервые сели за их штурвалы, то уж точно не летали вместе. Похоже, они имеют весьма смутное представление о боевом построении, а это едва ли не первое, чему мой шурин учит новобранцев.

— Согласен, — кивнул Парк. — Раз это не Джейд и Скайуокер пришли отблагодарить нас за радушный прием, думаю, кто-то нанял несколько мелких банд головорезов, чтобы…

— Чтобы что? — встрял забытый всеми ответственный. — Поквитаться с нами? Ограбить нас?

— Этого я пока не знаю, — сказал Парк и повернулся к одному из чиссов за консолью. — Сколько продержатся наши щиты?

— При такой интенсивности обстрела — часов шесть, сутки — если подключить все генераторы, — ответил тот.

— Крепость достаточно прочна, при необходимости мы можем выдержать осаду на протяжении нескольких лет, — осмелился высказаться другой. 

— Но это и не потребуется, — вставил Фел. — Когда наши корабли не смогут с нами связаться, они придут проверить, в чем дело, и покончат с ними.

— Нет, я не хочу, чтобы неприятель знал о наших истинных возможностях, — прервал дискуссию Парк и обратился к операторам щитов и связистам: — В течение следующих трех часов постепенно ослабляйте щиты, затем отключите их и передайте пилотам, чтобы возвращались. Если противник попытается выйти на связь, скажите, что мы сдаемся. И объявите сбор в главном зале, нужно проинформировать личный состав о плане.

Все на секунду замерли над своими консолями и посмотрели друг на друга, но быстро опомнились и приступили к делу. В тишине, нарушаемой только писком аппаратуры и глухими выстрелами по щитам, можно было различить перешептывания о том, что такая ситуация никогда не отрабатывалась на учениях. 

Собравшиеся в зале чиссы и люди тихо переговаривались между собой, недоумевая, почему их сняли с боевых постов во время атаки. За тем, как все рассаживаются, наблюдал адмирал Парк. Выступать с речью, которую собирался произнести, он бы не пожелал никому. Он ясно представлял себе недоумение и гнев, которые испытают его подчиненные. Отражение атаки не было первоочередной задачей. Даже с ограниченными ресурсами Нирауан мог выстоять и дождаться помощи. Через несколько дней или недель корабли придут и уничтожат флот противника. Но тогда нападение так и останется загадкой. Важнее было выяснить, кто и как получил координаты столицы Империи Руки и какой еще информацией он обладает. Парк тяжело вздохнул. Оставалось только донести это до народных масс.

— Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете, — негромко сказал стоявший рядом Фел. — Ваш план подвергает всех огромному риску.

— Сколько раз мы выполняли приказы Трауна, казавшиеся не просто рискованными, а самоубийственными? И все же мы живы, — напомнил Парк. 

Генерал подтвердил его правоту и сдержал напрашивавшийся комментарий, что Парк не был Трауном. За это адмирал был ему благодарен. Когда он поднялся на трибуну, зал затих.

— Не буду скрывать, мы попали в затруднительное положение, — начал Парк. — Противник превосходит нас численностью и вооружением, наши корабли далеко, а каналы связи глушат. В данный момент победа кажется мне крайне маловероятной. Поэтому я принял решение о сдаче крепости.

В зале поднялся ропот, вернее, в той ее части, которую занимали люди; чиссы же насупились больше обыкновенного. Парк поднял руку, призывая к тишине.

— Прошу выслушать до конца. Наша цель в ближайшие дни — не умереть с честью, а выжить любой ценой. Поэтому мы будем выполнять все требования захватчиков. Они будут подначивать вас, но отвечать на их провокации разрешаю только в случае непосредственной угрозы жизни или здоровью. Никаких самоубийственных миссий. Повторяю еще раз, — он перешел на чеун, — никаких самоубийственных миссий. Ваша смерть станет для меня личным оскорблением.

Многие люди улыбнулись, некоторые стали несильно пихать локтями сидевших рядом чиссов, скривившихся от слов адмирала. Чиссы имели привычку «забывать» бейсик, когда им это требовалось, и в прошлом неоднократно использовали данный прием, чтобы обойти какой-нибудь мелкий, но неудобный приказ. Добровольно сложить оружие считалось для них величайшим унижением, но им пришлось это проглотить. Даже самые гордые понимали, что кризис — не самое подходящее время для того, чтобы оспаривать решения командиров.

— Все женщины должны немедленно отправиться в убежища и не высовываться ни при каких обстоятельствах, — продолжал Парк. — Чем меньше увидит враг, тем лучше.

В левом углу зала поднялась одинокая рука. Адмирал прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть, кому она принадлежит, и пояснил:

— Специально для майора Торан: «все женщины» означает «все женщины», независимо от того, сколько турниров по стрельбе, борьбе и самообороне они выиграли. Не сомневаюсь, что наши дамы в состоянии за себя постоять, но хотелось бы избежать ситуаций, в которых им придется это доказывать.

Рука опустилась.

— Что касается всех остальных, вот как мы поступим.

Подробный план действий личный состав слушал молча и внимательно.


	2. 2

Имперцы сдались после трех часов непрерывного обстрела. «Неудивительно, что Новая Республика дала им пинка», — подумал Крайн, но капитуляцию все же принял. Осталось только спуститься вниз за символическими ключами от крепости. Вот тут случилась небольшая заминка. Заказчик дал Крайну большой корабль, но не снабдил его транспортными челноками. Прошлось ему просить двух парней с Кореллии состыковаться и подбросить его до поверхности. Те полушутливо потребовали за перевозку прибавку к своей доле, Крайн так же в шутку ее пообещал.

Всем хотелось первыми попасть в крепость и оценить хранящиеся там ценности. Но количество мест во фрахтовике было ограничено, поэтому в первую партию вошли наиболее важные люди и инородцы: Крайн, Зик, пара ледорубов и самые крепкие и внушительные парни на всякий случай. В итоге фрахтовик, имевший весьма грозный вид, был забит под завязку. Переваливаясь из-за перегрузки, он начал медленно ползти к поверхности. В качестве эскорта к нему напросились полдюжины крестокрылов в дополнение к тем, которые уже кружили вокруг крепости. В итоге делегация получилась довольно впечатляющей, достойной главы синдиката. Однако посадить ее оказалось не так-то просто. При ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилось, что посадочная полоса и главный ангар крепости почти полностью разрушены. После консультации с крайне нелюбезным диспетчером было решено садиться во внутренний двор. Первым сел фрахтовик, выпустил передовую партию пиратов и отправился за следующей. Затем приземлились четыре крестокрыла эскорта. Всем остальным пришлось расположиться за пределами крепости.

Ступая на землю Нирауана, Крайн чувствовал себя победителем. Он глубоко вдохнул холодный воздух незнакомой планеты, окинул взглядом огромную мрачную крепость и невольно подумал о том, кем надо быть, чтобы жить в таком угрюмом и безлюдном месте. Обитатели не показывались, все двери и окна, выходящие во двор, были закрыты. Пару минут пираты глазели по сторонам, тихо обсуждали окружающую обстановку. Было в этой крепости что-то давящее, тревожное, заставляющее забыть о веселье и говорить вполголоса.

Большие тяжелые двери главного выхода во двор открылись, и показался комитет по встрече. Возглавлял его пожилой человек с седыми волосами, одетый в имперскую форму. Шел он медленно, с преувеличенным трудом, что сразу навело Крайна на мысль, что он либо совсем немощен, либо притворяется в надежде вызвать к себе жалость. Позади него с напряженными лицами шли трое сопровождающих: один человек и двое синекожих инородцев с горящими красными глазами. Старик остановился под покатой крышей. Он горделиво осматривал пиратов и явно не собирался делать ни единого шага по двору. Крайн прогнал неизвестно откуда появившееся под этим взглядом желание подтянуться и привести свой внешний вид в порядок. Широким шагом он направился к старику и даже изобразил на лице дружелюбную улыбку.

— Вы, должно быть, адмирал Васс Парк, — сказал он, подойдя ближе.

— Восс Парк, — поправил его старик. — К вашим услугам. С кем имею честь говорить?

— Крайн Хейдждорн, к вашим, — он шутливо отдал честь.

Инородцы напряглись, но оба человека остались спокойны.

— Могу я поинтересоваться причиной вашего визита? — спросил Парк.

— Причина, сэр, очень проста, и я бы предпочел, чтобы вы не усложняли ситуацию, — доверительно сообщил Крайн и для пущей убедительности поудобнее перехватил винтовку, которую держал в руках. — Говорят, ваша крепость — едва ли не величайшее хранилище информации в галактике. Архивы Старой Республики и Империи, карты гиперпространственных маршрутов Неизведанных регионов, все секретные коды… — он гаденько ухмыльнулся. — Ходят слухи, что с помощью ваших кодов доступа можно даже залезь под юбку принцессы Леи.

— Эти слухи сильно преувеличены, — сухо ответил Парк. 

— Позвольте в этом убедиться, — Крайн сделал шаг вперед, избавился от светской улыбки и перешел на деловой тон: — Мне нужны все базы данных, какие есть на Нирауане. Если вы их предоставите, мы уйдем и не причиним никому вреда.

— За исключением того, что вы уже сделали, — ввернул стоявший позади Парка имперец с черной повязкой на правом глазу.

Крайн пожал плечами и сделал скорбное лицо.

— На войне как на войне, уж вы-то должны понимать, — ответил он и снова повернулся к Парку: — Так что скажете, адмирал? Ваши секреты стоят жизней ваших подчиненных?

Парк окинул взглядом остальных пиратов, которые уже успели нагнать своего предводителя и теперь с интересом прислушивались к разговору. 

— Ни один секрет не стоит того, чтобы за него умирать, — изрек адмирал. — Прошу, входите. Мои люди покажут вам командный центр. Если не возражаете, я хотел бы пойти к себе и отдохнуть. Отражение вашей атаки исчерпало мои силы. 

Крайн просиял.

— Вот это другой разговор. Приятно иметь дело с культурным человеком. Мои люди вас сопроводят, а то мало ли что, — сказал он.

— Вы очень любезны, — процедил Парк таким тоном, что любому становилось понятно, куда бы он хотел засунуть любезность Крайна.

Лидер пиратов подозвал Зика и шепнул ему на ухо:

— Возьми пару парней и проводи старпера. Следите за ним, глаз с него не спускайте. Сдается мне, он не такая рухлядь, как прикидывается.

— Есть, босс, — ответил тот.

Не дожидаясь эскорта, Парк развернулся и неспешно пошел вглубь крепости, на ходу бросив пару слов синекожим инородцам. Одноглазый последовал за ним. Зик выбрал двух самых крупных головорезов — рядом с ними родианец выглядел тощим подростком — и вместе они поспешили вслед за удаляющимся адмиралом. Крайн и прочие остались в компании мрачных чиссов. Не говоря ни слова, те направились по коридору в сторону, противоположную той, в которую ушел их лидер.

Войдя в командный центр, люди Крайна застыли в изумлении. Большинство из них разыскивалось сперва Империей, потом Новой Республикой и Осколком Империи. Все они как могли старались избегать встреч с людьми и инородцами в форме. Им никогда не доводилось бывать на мостике звездного разрушителя, но атмосферу, царившую в командном центре, они сразу узнали. Собранность, сдержанность, исполнительность. Операторы молча работали за своими терминалами. Заметив вошедших, они замерли и посмотрели на пиратов с таким же напряженным вниманием, как те — на них.

— Ну, что застыли? — подогнал их Крайн. — Где тут главный компьютер?

Стройный чисс грациозно поднялся со своего места. Опомнившись, пираты согнали остальных чиссов и людей в плотную кучу в дальнем углу помещения. Их места заняли ледорубы и связисты. Последние сразу открыли канал связи с «Фартом» и другими крупными кораблями флота Крайна. Из динамиков доносились бодрые голоса, корабли один за другим запрашивали разрешения на посадку. Это показалось Крайну слишком рискованным, поэтому он распорядился разрешить посадку только малым судам длиной до ста метров. Капитаны больших кораблей стали протестовать, а фрахтовики один за другим начали нырять к поверхности планеты. В это время ледорубы трудились над тем, чтобы войти в базу данных. Правда, назвать это трудом ни у кого бы язык не повернулся. Их появление в командном центре застало операторов врасплох, так что они не успели заблокировать свои терминалы. Фактически работа людей Крайна свелась лишь к тому, чтобы запускать нужные программы и открывать доступные базы данных. Один из ледорубов склонился к другому и прошептал:

— Самая легкая работа в моей жизнь.

Второй понимающе закивал и улыбнулся.

Через несколько минут экраны заполнились бегущими строчками и окошками с трансляциями голозаписей. Крайн навис над одним из терминалов и спросил:

— Итак, что тут у нас?

— Вся информация о текущем положении дел этих ребят: коды доступа, связь, местоположение кораблей, записи камер слежения… — парень откинулся в кресле и сложил пальцы домиком. — Крепость наша, босс.

— Отлично. Теперь выкачивай все, что сможешь, и отправляй на «Фарт», — Крайн похлопал его по плечу и достал свой комлинк. — А я пока пошлю весточку нашему нанимателю: пусть готовит деньги.


	3. 3

Основная часть пиратов высадилась на планету в течение суток. Крепость оказалась не так густо заселена, как они рассчитывали: по ней бродили две-три сотни безоружных и индифферентных ко всему чиссов и людей. Когда-то здесь могло разместиться несколько тысяч обитателей, но, судя по количеству пустых и заброшенных этажей, в Империи Руки никогда не было столько воинов. Или же они давно покинули Нирауан. После рассказа нанимателя об этом месте, Крайн не был удивлен. Воинственный орден приверженцев гранд-адмирала Трауна сперва включал в себя только тех, кто непосредственно служил под его началом. Потом к ним прибились сомнительные кадры, которых не хотели держать на балансе даже в Осколке Империи. И все же Крайн ожидал увидеть в крепости по большей части людей. Обилие чиссов стало для него неожиданностью, впрочем, пока они вели себя хорошо, его это не беспокоило, благо всех аборигенов заперли в казармах. А вот поведение подручных всерьез начинало его тревожить.

Первым делом пираты потребовали показать им склады с оружием. Один из чиссов привел их к тяжелой двери, запертой на кодовый замок. Оказалось, что кода он не знает, поскольку всеми складами заведует ответственный за материальное обеспечение. На поиск этого загадочного джентльмена ушло полтора часа, потому что тот не нашел лучшего времени для инвентаризации, чем пиратский налет. Все это время пухлый человек перемещался по крепости, словно играл с захватчиками в прятки. Как ему удалось выбраться из своих покоев, осталось тайной для всех, особенно для дежурившего на этаже охранника. 

Когда бывшего имперца нашли и все же притащили к складу, он долго копался с замком, потом объявил, что оставил код-ключ у себя в кабинете. Изнывающие пираты обругали его и остались ждать, пока он сходит за ключом и вернется. Судя по тому, сколько времени ему для этого потребовалось, ответственный не слишком торопился. 

Наконец склад был открыт, и оружие незнакомых моделей начали грузить на корабли. Ответственный тяжко вздыхал, кряхтел и причитал, глядя на то, как выносят его добро. Чтобы заставить его умолкнуть, Крайну пришлось расписаться в журнале выдачи оружия. Электронная страница украсилась записью о том, что Крайн Хейдждорн и его люди настоящим удостоверяют, что такого-то числа в такой-то час забрали все оружие со склада номер один. Эта нелепая расписка несколько успокоила бывшего имперца. При посещении склада Крайн ожидал какого-нибудь подвоха, например, притаившегося среди рядов со стволами чисса, который решил поиграть в героя. Но героев не нашлось. 

Незанятые погрузкой оружия люди и инородцы расползлись по крепости. У склада пираты потеряли уйму времени, люди возмущались и требовали позволить им отправиться на «осмотр достопримечательностей» вместе с их товарищами. Крайну пришлось следить, чтобы никто их них не сбежал, бросив оружие там, где его могли подобрать бывшие имперцы.

Кто-то из праздно шатавшихся по крепости нашел кухню и был с позором изгнан окопавшимися там поварами. Зато винный склад никто не охранял, что немедленно стало достоянием пиратской общественности. Каждая группа, которой было поручено охранять тот или иной объект, посчитала своим долгом отправить минимум одного представителя для знакомства с винами Нирауана, а в дальнейшем и доставки их основной группе для совместной дегустации. Вскоре неизбежно начались скандалы и драки. Крайн, только-только закончивший с погрузкой оружия, пришел в ужас от недальновидности своих людей. Отправив самых пьяных отсыпаться, он распределил оставшихся по этажам и велел присматривать за подозрительной активностью аборигенов. Кое-как навести порядок ему удалось только глубокой ночью. Крайн облюбовал себе одну из свободных комнат для офицеров, улегся на кровать и заснул. Снились ему тревожные и глупые сны, и на следующее утро он проснулся с тяжелой головой. 

Не успел Крайн толком очухаться от странного сна, в котором его наниматель раз за разом пытался построить песчаный замок, а адмирал Парк раз за разом его разрушал, как запищал комлинк. Зик возмущался, что напившиеся вчера хотят опохмелиться и рвутся на винный склад. Затем последовали доклады о мелких происшествиях за ночь, а в довершение всего ледорубы потребовали его присутствия в командном центре. Лениво натягивая сапоги, Крайн думал о том, что управлять такой большой массой людей ему совсем не нравится, и мечтал скорее покончить со всем этим делом и убраться подальше с холодной негостеприимной планеты. 

Оставив Зика разбираться с похмельными, он устремился в командный центр. По пути Крайн вспомнил, что вчера не ужинал и еще не завтракал, вернее, желудок напомнил о себе урчанием. Учитывая вчерашний неудачный штурм кухни, он сомневался, что их будут кормить. Ему хотелось избежать лишних жертв в ходе операции, но, если повара не прекратят сопротивление, придется прорываться к еде с боем. Он усмехнулся абсурдности этой мысли. Все на Нирауане было абсурдно.

В командном центре ледорубы обозначили суть проблемы. Им удалось осуществить передачу полученных вчера данных на «Фарт», но затем они наткнулись на большую базу данных в архиве. Они попытались подобраться к ней, однако программа защиты раз за разом выкидывала их. В борьбе с незнакомым сложным кодом они провели часть ночи и все утро, но им удалось выяснить только, что эта база открывается с основного компьютера. Который оказался заблокирован. В итоге злые, невыспавшиеся ледорубы требовали доставить им кого-нибудь из персонала базы, чтобы снять блокировку.

Через час нужный специалист был найден. Им оказался чисс неопределенного возраста с брезгливым выражением лица. Несмотря на голод и раздражение, Крайн все же смог выдавить некое подобие кривой улыбки при его появлении, доверительно взял его под локоть и подвел к терминалу.

— Ну-ка, любезный, открывай вашу главную сокровищницу, — вальяжно сказал он и махнул бластером в сторону машины.

— Я не могу, — тон чисса был менее эмоционален, чем тон дроида.

Улыбка исчезла с лица Крайна. По-прежнему стоя рядом с чиссом, он поднял свое оружие так, чтобы тот мог хорошо его видеть.

— На случай, если ты не понял: у меня бластер, и я умею им пользоваться. Так что забудь на время о своем кодексе чести, уставе и всем остальном, чем вам тут забивают головы, и открой базу данных.

— Боюсь, это вы не поняли, — все так же безразлично ответил чисс. — Я не могу включить компьютер не потому, что это противоречит моему долгу, а потому, что он заблокирован. У меня нет доступа даже к диалоговому окну.

— Тогда у кого он есть? — тявкнул один из ледорубов.

Чисс пожал плечами и сказал:

— У адмирала Парка.

Все собравшиеся обменялись взглядами. Как и все прочие имперцы, адмирал находился под домашним арестом, что не мешало ему прогуливаться по этажу или приглашать к себе других офицеров. Похоже, пиратский налет стал отпуском для всех командиров. 

Крайн набрал номер Зика, кратко описал ему ситуацию и под конец потребовал:

— Тащи сюда старпера, послушаем, что он скажет.

От внимания Крайна не укрылось то, как вспыхнули глаза чисса при употребление оскорбительного слова в адрес адмирала. «Интересная реакция, похоже, у них тут культ личностей, то Трауна, то Парка», — подумал он.

И снова началось ожидание. Пиратам уже стало казаться, что у обитателей крепости какие-то свои отношения со временем. Или дело в том, что здание такое огромное и неудобное, что никто не может быстро попасть из одной его части в другую. Пока они маялись в ожидании Парка, Крайн думал, не является ли это тайным замыслом имперцев: утомлять противника, выматывать задержками и накладками до тех пор, пока у врага не кончится терпение.

Наконец адмирал явился, так же демонстративно прихрамывая, как вчера, и остановился на некотором расстоянии от Крайна.

— Надеюсь, у вас есть веская причина прерывать мой завтрак? — кисло спросил он.

— Адмирал, мне казалось, что мы договорились: информация в обмен на жизни, — ответил Крайн, подавив желание организовать встречу рукоятки своего бластера с носом старика. — Разве я нарушил свое слово? Может, чем-то вас обидел?

— Помимо самого факта вашего присутствия здесь? — Парк хитро прищурился.

Крайн усмехнулся. Может, ему на старости лет не хватало приключений, или же ему было плевать на своих подчиненных, но старик определенно нарывался. Но номер не пройдет. Все, чего хотел Крайн, это сделать дело, быстро, просто, без лишнего шума, забрать свои деньги и раствориться в неизвестности. И он не собирался подыгрывать адмиралу.

— Признаю, у вас есть характер, — сказал он, старательно изображая улыбку. — Может быть, вы скажете, почему основной компьютер заблокирован?

— Вероятно потому, что его заблокировали, — сообщил очевидное Парк и придал лицу невинное выражение. — Разве я вам не сказал? О, прошу прощения. В последнее время память меня подводит.

— Неужели? Давайте посмотрим, смогу ли я вам помочь, — процедил Крайн.

Он сделал пару шагов к чиссу и приставил бластер к его голове. Брезгливость мигом исчезла с лица чисса и сменилась плохо скрываемым страхом.

— Введите код, или он умрет, — спокойно сказал он.

— Адмирал, не надо… — прошептал чисс. 

Как бы страшно ему ни было, он намеревался встретить смерть с честью. И Парк не простил бы себя, если бы до этого дошло.

— Не волнуйтесь, все в порядке, — сказал он, подошел к терминалу и ввел длинный код. Пискнув, программа распознала его. Ледорубы накинулись на открывшиеся файлы, посвященные территориям Доминации чиссов. 

Смерив их взглядом, Парк повернулся к Крайну и спросил:

— Вы довольны? Тогда отпустите его.

— Конечно, премного благодарен, — небрежно бросил тот и оттолкнул от себя чисса. — Знаете, без этого можно было обойтись. Еще провалы в памяти есть?

— Нет, насколько я помню, — невозмутимо ответил Парк.

— А вы шутник, — усмехнулся Крайн и продолжил без малейшего намека на юмор в голосе: — Прикажите, чтобы моих людей накормили.

Отчасти он ждал, что старик ухватится за эту фразу и снова начнет играть словами. Он уже приготовился выслушать подколку в адрес виноградной диеты, к которой оказались склонны его люди. Ее не последовало. Напоследок еще раз окинув взглядом командный центр, Парк удалился в сопровождении чисса. Крайн вздохнул с облегчением. Была бы на то его воля, он бы предпочел вообще никогда больше не видеться с адмиралом. Перекачка данных шла полным ходом, ледорубы заверили, что они разобрались с кодом, и ушли спать. Связисты выдали краткую сводку о состоянии кораблей и сменились. Можно было, наконец, сходить позавтракать.

Как и следовало ожидать, завтрак не выдерживал никакой критики. Пиратам в тарелки положили нечто, похожее на проваренные позавчерашние помои. При этом законным обитателям крепости, как показал обыск и допрос, дроиды доставили вполне съедобный завтрак. К счастью для Крайна, ему не пришлось лично требовать от Парка улучшенного питания, поэтому он предпочел как следует изучить крепость. А едой занялся Зик. 

Родианец привык действовать, а не ждать, но именно из этого состояла его нынешняя работа — из ожидания и наблюдения. Он и двое человеческих мужчин сторожили адмирала и были вынуждены час за часом наблюдать, как тот читает книгу, рассматривает какие-то чертежи, перебирает одежду в шкафу, словно захват крепости его не касается. Ему даже хватило наглости всучить людям ролики с липкой лентой и заставить их убирать катышки и пылинки с его старых комплектов формы. Но и это был не предел. Когда оба головореза были привлечены к созидательному труду, начались разговоры. Безобидные вопросы «Сколько вам лет?», «Откуда вы?» и столь же невинные ответы «Вы могли бы быть моим внуком», «Я бывал на Риши, восхитительная планета». Истории о приключениях, в которых Парку довелось поучаствовать вместе с Трауном. Адмирал был хорошим рассказчиком, но пустые разговоры и попытки втереться в доверие безмерно раздражали Зика. Когда один из здоровенных лбов расчувствовался настолько, что начал рассказывать Парку, как в детстве ходил в походы с отцом, родианец сплюнул и отошел подальше от этой омерзительно идиллической картины.

Но когда утром адмиралу принесли роскошный завтрак из пяти блюд, а ему с парнями — шиш с маслом, Зик не выдержал и потребовал для всех пиратов нормальной кормежки. Особенно его взбесило милосердное разрешение Парка доесть те блюда, к которым он не притронулся. Зато олухи, проболтавшие со стариком весь предыдущий день, даже поблагодарили его за такую невиданную щедрость. Зик был совершенно этим потрясен. За время совместной работы с людьми он уже понял, что везения у них больше, чем мозгов. Но доставшиеся ему индивиды, похоже, были уникальны даже для человеческой расы. К обеду их пришлось заменить. Точнее, они сами себя заменили.

Зик оставил их наедине с Парком всего на пару часов, чтобы самому разобраться с похмельными коллегами. А когда вернулся, обнаружил адмирала в одиночестве, просматривающим в спальне какие-то старые голофото. На вопрос родианца, куда подевались охранники, Парк пожал плечами и ответил: «Они ушли». Пылая гневом, Зик вышел в гостиную и вызвал обоих на связь. В их голосах слышалась просветленность людей, обретших смысл жизни, а смысл речей сводился к тому, что они хотят следовать за мечтой, для чего забирают свой корабль, а Крайн и остальные могут делать, что хотят. «Боссу это не понравится», — подумал Зик и решил не посвящать того во все подробности. Без особого энтузиазма он связался с Крайном и попросил прислать кого-нибудь взамен предыдущих охранников, поскольку те отказались сторожить старика. Крайн орал на него последними словами, костеря за неумение наладить работу, но в конце концов все же обещал прислать кого-нибудь.

— Как вы можете работать на такого человека? — за спиной Зика раздался голос Парка.

Родианец инстинктивно обернулся и выставил вперед бластер. Он даже не слышал, как и когда адмирал успел подобраться к нему. Но тот не делал никаких попыток напасть — лишь стоял в стороне и смотрел на Зика с почти искренним сочувствием.

— У него нет ни капли уважения к инородцам, включая вас, — продолжал Парк. — Вы уже давно с ним работаете, а получаете такое обращение, словно вы — отброс общества. 

— Не надо мне на мозги капать, — ответил овладевший собой Зик. — А от вас это и вовсе смешно слышать. Забыли, что Империя сделала с Родией?

Адмирал прищурился.

— Так дело в этом? За этим вы пришли — чтобы отомстить?

— Не передергивайте. Мы все уже не дети, чтобы играть в игру «пни остатки Империи — получи удовольствие», оставим это для Новой Республики. А с ним у нас бизнес, деловое соглашение, если хотите, и ничего личного. Он хорошо платит, и пока кредитки поступают на мой счет, он может оскорблять мой народ, мою семью и меня лично сколько влезет.  
Парк пожал плечами и вернулся в спальню.

Присланные Крайном человек и тви’лек были Зику знакомы, они уже работали вместе с ними несколько стандартных месяцев назад. Насколько родианец знал, эти не поведутся на семейные истории. Первое время все шло хорошо, и Зик расслабился. Однако, ближе к вечеру Парк начал суетиться: разложил побольше подушек на диванах вокруг круглого столика в гостиной, заказал на кухне закуски, достал стаканы. Причина приготовлений выяснилась спустя полчаса.

Не обращая на пиратов никакого внимания, в гостиную вошел офицер с повязкой на глазу, который вместе с Парком встречал Крайна и его людей в первый день. Он сердечно поприветствовал адмирала и присел на диван. Следом за ним в дверь просочились два худосочных чисса, настолько похожих друг на друга, что их можно было принять за близнецов. Они отвесили Парку церемониальный поклон и тоже сели. Хозяин покоев поставил на край стола закуски, пузатую бутылку и пустые стаканы, достал колоду карт.

— Э, это что такое? — изумился Зик.

— На что это, по-вашему, похоже? — полюбопытствовал в ответ Парк. — Это, друг мой, еженедельный турнир по сабакку.

Офицеры извлекли из карманов фишки, выстроили из них столбики и поставили перед собой. Человек и тви’лек даже не пытались скрыть своей заинтересованности. Следом за фишками из брюк одноглазого появилась узкая бутылка темного стекла и заняла свое место рядом с той, которую достал адмирал. Брюки чиссов были слишком узкими, чтобы в них можно было спрятать хоть что-нибудь. Зато в кителях оказались потайные карманы, в которых все это время скрывались четыре плоских фляжки.

— Откуда? — недоумевал тви’лек, показывая на алкоголь. — Крайн же запер винный склад.

Одноглазый повернулся к нему и сказал, усмехнувшись:

— Чтобы у офицера флота не было с собой выпивки? Юноша, вы оскорбляете это собрание.

— Не хотите ли присоединиться к нам, джентльмены? — подал голос Парк. — За столом полно места.

— Нет, — категорически заявил Зик.

— Говори за себя, — бросил тви’лек и вместе со своим коллегой-человеком сел за стол с имперцами. Родианец неохотно последовал за ними. 

Адмирал представил собравшихся офицеров. Одноглазого он назвал генералом Сунтиром Фелом. Это имя показалось Зику знакомым, хотя он не мог в точности припомнить, где он его слышал. Имена чиссов, в самом деле оказавшихся близнецами, было практически невозможно правильно произнести, поэтому, объяснил Парк, все звали их Разведка и Контрразведка, коль скоро они возглавляли эти отделы. Как хозяин покоев, адмирал первым вызвался исполнять роль дилера. 

Сперва пираты играли молча и сдержанно, но постепенно азарт, ничтожные ставки и выпивка позволили им расслабиться. Чиссы не казались опытными игроками или хорошими собеседниками, но это было обманчивое впечатление. Они задавали темп разговора и подбирали такие темы, чтобы все могли высказаться, и никто не чувствовал себя обиженным. После третьего тоста выяснилось, что генерал — мастер травить непристойные анекдоты, которые приводили пиратов в восторг. От этих историй чиссы то хихикали, прикрываясь картами, как веерами, то покрывались фиолетовыми пятнами от смущения. Пираты находили их реакции невероятно забавными. Постепенно языки развязывались, имперцы задавали ненавязчивые вопросы о жизни своих гостей, спрашивали, нравится ли им на Нирауане, в каких еще больших операциях им доводилось участвовать. Вскоре карманы пиратов наполнились деньгами, которые офицеры проигрывали без сожаления. 

Далеко за полночь гости начали прощаться. Пираты остались ночевать на диванах, и среди них не было никого, кто не думал бы, что это был прекрасный вечер. Они не видели, как резко протрезвели казавшиеся полупьяными имперцы, как фальшивые улыбки сползли с лиц людей и чиссов, не слышали короткого обмена фразами и даже не почувствовали, как просканировали их ладони.

Следующим утром их ждало тяжелое похмелье, вдвойне мучительное оттого, что сопровождалось лекцией адмирала о вреде пьянства. С убежденностью праведника Парк рассуждал об этом так, будто он сам вчера не участвовал в возлияниях наравне с пиратами. В его голосе чувствовался профессионализм, который наводил на мысль о том, что он не впервые в жизни читает такую лекцию. 

Психическую атаку прервало только появление дроида с завтраком адмирала. Парк сообщил, что заказал чудесное блюдо, которое считается деликатесом при королевских дворах некоторых планет, и пригласил всех присоединиться к нему. Трое пиратов с интересом склонились к большой накрытой тарелке. Вид деликатеса, когда адмирал снял крышку, заставил их отшатнуться. Ударивший им в носы запах был столь силен и непривычен, что человек не смог сдержаться: его тут же стошнило на пол. Парк лишь безучастно пожал плечами, отломил кусочек деликатеса, обмакнул его в тошнотворно пахнущий соус и положил в рот.

— Уверены, что не хотите? — спросил он, прожевав.

Все трое немедленно покинули гостиную. Оказавшись в коридоре, тви’лек взял под руку своего по-прежнему бледно-зеленого человеческого коллегу и увел его, на ходу крича о том, что они больше и на сотню световых лет не приблизятся к отвратительному имперцу. Зик понимал и разделял его негодование. Ближайшие часы он решил провести за пределами гостиной, чтобы прогнать из головы мерзкое зрелище и вонь соуса.

Голос тви’лека был хорошо слышен в покоях адмирала. Сплюнув омерзительный деликатес в тарелку и прополоскав рот водой, Парк с улыбкой легкого превосходства достал нормальную еду из потайной секции дроида-официанта. Шоу имело успех. Такого рода шутки были неотъемлемой частью армейской жизни, не зависели от пространственного расположения академий, баз и кораблей и лишь незначительно менялись с течением времени. Кстати, пиратам он даже не соврал. Это действительно был деликатес, только у расы, крайне непохожей на людей. В отсутствие пиратов, не прошедших проверку на брезгливость, Парк мог спокойно заниматься своими делами.

Несколько часов спустя Зик нехотя просунул нос в гостиную и осторожно принюхался. Острые нотки запаха соуса еще витали в воздухе, но их концентрация уже не была критической. Приободрившись, он зашел внутрь и застал адмирала с паддом в руках. На мгновение ему стало интересно, что за безумно увлекательные книги тот читает целыми днями. Но лишь на мгновение.

— Идемте, босс желает вас видеть, — сказал Зик.

С обреченным видом Парк отложил падд и пошел вместе с родианцем. Тот привел его в командный центр. Адмирал и раньше замечал у пиратов нехватку дисциплины и давно сбился со счета, сколько раз разгильдяйство противника играло на руку воинам Империи Руки. Вот и сейчас связисты больше времени уделяли разговорам с кораблями на орбите и членами своих банд, чем слежению за сигналами. Ледорубы в очередной раз расписались в собственной несостоятельности и смотрели на Парка, как на личного врага, словно он сам создал хитроумные программы защиты. Лидер пиратов стоял, уперевшись ладонями в подлокотники пустого командирского кресла и слегка покачивался с пяток на носки.

— Знаете, едва я вас только увидел, как сразу понял, что с вами будут проблемы, — сказал он после драматической паузы.

Парк удивленно заломил бровь, ожидая продолжения. И оно последовало.

— Основной массив данных заблокирован, требуется биоскан. Приложите руку и покончим с этим, — устало пояснил Крайн.

— Не буду.

Крайн не поверил своим ушам. Просто не мог поверить. Он удивленно заморгал и подумал, что ослышался.

— Что? — спросил он.

— У вас проблемы со слухом? — откликнулся на его мысли Парк. — Зайдите в лазарет, у нас очень хорошие врачи.

Это было уже слишком. Усталость как рукой сняло. Стремительно преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, Крайн рявкнул адмиралу в лицо:

— Снимите кодовый замок. Сейчас же!

— Нет, — последовал спокойный ответ.

Пират без церемоний схватил Парка за руку, подтащил к командирскому креслу и толкнул к нему. Со злорадной радостью он заметил, как адмирал тихо зашипел, ударившись боком об угловатый предмет мебели. Достав бластер, Крайн сделал приглашающий жест, призывая Парка занять его законное место. Одарив его гневным взглядом, тот повиновался. Активировав экран, он приложил к нему ладонь. К радости ледорубов, система приняла его отпечаток. Следом появилось сообщение: «Для допуска введите биоскан номер два». Ледорубы тихо выругались. С торжествующим видом Парк посмотрел на Крайна и сказал:

— Видите? Я не смог бы этого сделать при всем желании. Он закодирован на другую личность.

— На кого? Где он? — требовательно спросил Крайн.

— Я не знаю, где он находится в данный момент. Вполне возможно, что ваши люди убили его, — задумчиво проговорил адмирал.

— Тогда мы переберем всех выживших, а если этот хаттов сын сдох, то мои ледорубы возьмутся за дело и в два счета обойдут ваши системы.

В глазах Парка появилось искреннее веселье. Он глянул на кислые лица ледорубов Крайна, затем снова повернулся к нему.

— Вот в этом я сильно сомневаюсь. Но вы попробуйте, — снисходительно сказал он.

— Издеваться вздумали?

— Всего лишь уверен в своих системах защиты. Это чисские разработки, их создавали для того, чтобы их невозможно было обойти или взломать.

— Нет такой защиты, которую нельзя было бы преодолеть.

— Это вы так думаете, мистер Хейдждорн, — Парк обвел рукой окружающее пространство легким жестом властелина галактики. — Прошу, испытайте свою удачу. Она ведь так далеко вас завела, уверен, она и в этом вас не оставит.

Не спрашивая разрешения, не глядя ни на кого, адмирал поднялся со своего кресла, как с трона, и покинул командный центр неспешной походкой человека, который знает, что его не посмеют остановить.


	4. 4

Крайн разглядывал причудливую мозаику на полу коридора, ведущего к покоям старших офицеров. Еще более изысканная, чем в других помещениях, она будто приглашала последовать за собой, указывала таинственную тропу в неизвестность, таившую в себе приключения. Когда-то он сам пленился этой неизвестностью. В итоге она чуть не стоила ему жизни, притом много раз. Жизнь пирата и контрабандиста — это постоянный риск, вечный танец на лезвии ножа. Пока Крайну везло. Если повезет еще немного, то он вернется из этой крепости богачом, осядет на какой-нибудь планете с выпивкой и красивыми женщинами и больше никогда не вспомнит о прошлом. Его размышления прервали. 

Где-то вдали хлопнула дверь, раздались торопливые шаги, послышались голоса. Через минуту мимо Крайна буквально пролетел один из ребят, которых он оставил сторожить Парка, и даже не оглянулся. За ним последовал и его напарник. Этот окинул Крайна презрительным взглядом, бросил ему под ноги винтовку, которой тот снабдил всех пиратов перед началом операции, и исчез за поворотом. Следом за ними трусил Зик. По лицу родианца сложно было что-то понять, но Крайн догадался, что он встревожен и растерян. Увидев его, Зик остановился и сказал: 

— Эй, босс, надо что-то делать со стариканом. Не знаю, что он им говорит, но уже шестеро его охранников ушли. Он и меня пытался обработать, но не на того напал.

— Спасибо и на этом, — скупо поблагодарил его Крайн и подобрал винтовку. — Ладно, пойду обменяюсь с ним парой ласковых.

Сплюнув на древнюю мозаику, Крайн направился к покоям адмирала. Но дойти туда он не успел. Из дверей вышел генерал Фел, сделал несколько шагов навстречу пирату и обратился к нему со светской улыбкой на лице:

— Мистер Хейдждорн, адмирал Парк приглашает вас отужинать с ним сегодня вечером.

— Надо же, а я как раз собирался к нему, — в тон ему ответил Крайн и переглянулся с Зиком. — Наверное, будет невежливо отказываться от приглашения. Передайте, что я приду.

— Адмирал будет рад это услышать.

Взгляд генерала скользнул по винтовке в руках Крайна, и тот поспешил убрать ее за спину. Фел хмыкнул и скрылся за дверями.

— Что-то тут не так, босс, — заговорщически прошипел Зик, когда они возвращались к командному центру. — Какие-то они уж слишком любезные.

— Я знаю, — буркнул Крайн, — меня это тоже напрягает. Посмотрим, что выяснится на ужине.

Хотя Крайн запретил Парку покидать его покои без разрешения, тот все же нашел способ показать захватчикам свое пренебрежение их запретами. Покои Парка занимали большую часть этажа и помимо спальни, гостиной и кабинета также включали небольшой зал совещаний. Последний формально был общественным местом, но туда можно было попасть, пройдя напрямую через примыкающий к нему кабинет, так что в некотором роде он тоже относился к личным владениям адмирала. Весь вечер в зал и из зала шныряли чиссы, которые сперва двигали и выносили мебель, затем приносили посуду и блюда с кухни. Со стороны казалось, что адмирал готовится принять важного гостя. 

Крайн решил, что Парк готов, наконец, сдаться, но хочет еще немного поломаться для вида или стремится обставить свою капитуляцию со свойственной всем имперцам тягой к драматизму. Предчувствуя победу, Крайн побрился и как мог привел одежду в порядок. Вечером, стоя у дверей покоев адмирала, он еще раз одернул куртку, убедился, что сапоги блестят, и постучал. Обычно вокруг Парка крутились чиссы. Крайну так и не удалось понять, стояли ли они выше людей в негласной иерархии Нирауана или ниже. Но этим вечером для разнообразия роль лакея исполнял человек. Юноша проводил Крайна к столу, отодвинул для него стул и подал салфетку. Уже занявший свое место во главе стола Парк встретил его непринужденной улыбкой. 

— А где ваши синие мальчики? У них сегодня выходной? — небрежно спросил Крайн, когда подали закуски.

— Чиссы — очень гордый народ, — улыбка Парка несколько поблекла. — Они наотрез отказались прислуживать вам. Люди в этом отношении не столь щепетильны.

Посуда, в которой подавались блюда, своими темно-синими разводами с фиолетовыми прожилками и золотистым напылением имитировала звездное небо. Дополняли ее изящные приборы из ауродия. Финальным штрихом в украшении стола стала темно-синяя ваза с букетом сладко пахнущих цветов. Обсуждая с Парком отвлеченные материи, Крайн уже представлял, как заберет на «Фарт» пару комплектов этой посуды. Ведь заказчик требовал передать ему только информацию, обо всем остальном, что находится на Нирауане, разговора не было.

— Как вы находите мой дом? — спросил адмирал и воздал должное закуске.

— Мило, — соврал Крайн, — если не считать военщины. Забавно, что в итоге она вам не помогла.

— Бывало, что даже величайших воинов заставали врасплох. Иногда все зависит от удачи: вам повезло, мне — не очень. Возможно, в следующий раз все будет наоборот. Но не будем об этом. Уже придумали, на что потратите свою награду? — как бы невзначай поинтересовался адмирал.

Крайн напрягся:

— Не понимаю, о чем вы.

Парк пренебрежительно махнул рукой:

— О, будет вам. Я прекрасно понимаю, что вы на кого-то работаете, но не буду спрашивать, на кого именно, потому что вы, скорее всего, сами не знаете. Так какие планы на будущее?

— С чего вы взяли, что я работаю не на себя? — удивился пират.

— Это очень просто. Я подметил часто возникающие… — Парк помедлил, подбирая слово, — терки между вашими людьми, некоторую несогласованность в их действиях и предположил, что нас посетила не одна большая банда, а несколько маленьких, объединившихся достаточно недавно.

— Может, я возглавляю целый картель, а парни — из разных ячеек, разбросанных по галактике. Об этом вы не подумали? — заявил Крайн и сложил руки на груди.

Адмирал покачал головой.

— Нет, потому что тогда мы бы о вас знали. Уничтожение организованной преступности — это, в некотором роде, наш профиль, — ответил он. — Далее, ваш интерес к информации. То, что я собираюсь сказать, может показаться вам обидным. Прошу, поверьте, это ненамеренно, я говорю лишь как человек, многое повидавший на своем веку. Данные, содержащиеся в нашем компьютере, для вас, главаря мелкой преступной шайки, практически бесполезны. Вы не обладаете ни умом, чтобы проанализировать их и сделать надлежащие выводы, ни достаточным количеством людей, чтобы устраивать серьезные набеги. Не в обиду будь сказано, но ваш уровень — это контрабанда и мелкие грабежи. Стало быть, информация нужна не вам, а кому-то другому. И, наконец, ваш корабль. Как, говорите, он называется?

— «Фарт». И раньше я этого не говорил, — надулся Крайн и подумал: «Не хочет он обидеть, как же».

Юноша подал первое блюдо. Парк поблагодарил его кивком головы и внимательно посмотрел на свой суп, будто ничего занимательнее в жизни не видел.

— Интересное название, очень непривычное для крейсера мон-каламари, — сказал он, не отрываясь от любования едой. — Их корабли красивы, редки и, не будем скрывать, очень дороги. Мелкому бандиту вроде вас — опять же прошу прощения, — такое не по карману. Так что я склонен думать, что крейсер вам предоставили в аренду до окончания операции.

— Вот тут вы неправы, — не удержался Крайн. — Это подарок, и он останется у меня, когда мы уйдем.

— Тогда вам очень повезло, — улыбнулся Парк и отправил в рот первую ложку супа. — Хотя я с трудом представляю, где вы найдете экипаж для его обслуживания. Возможно, ваш наниматель снабдит вас дополнительными людьми так же, как он снабдил вас информацией о перемещении моего флота.

Крайн поерзал на стуле, еда вдруг показалась ему не такой вкусной, как вначале. Парк одарил его хитрой улыбочкой.

— Или вы думали, что я поверю, будто вы везучи настолько, что точно подгадали момент, когда в радиусе двух-трех дней полета от Нирауана не будет ни одного корабля? — спросил он.

— Нет, на это я не рассчитывал, да оно, по сути, и не важно, — отмахнулся Крайн.

— О, для меня — очень важно. Видите ли, — доверительным тоном сообщил адмирал, — я начинаю подозревать, что ваш загадочный наниматель так точно рассчитал время, потому что сам устроил те мятежи и конфликты, из-за которых мне пришлось рассредоточить наш флот. И если я прав, то это весьма полезная информация и для вас.

Догадываясь, куда клонит Парк, Крайн все же решил игнорировать его намеки. Он и сам частенько думал о том же, но не позволял себе паниковать. Поводов для тревог и без того хватало: от заковыристых систем защиты данных до молчаливого сопротивления обитателей крепости. Последнее действовало на нервы не меньше первого. Не дожидаясь помощи парня, Крайн подтащил к себе одну из винных бутылок, которые стояли на столе в непосредственной доступности — он был готов поклясться, что это было сделано намеренно, — и налил себе полный бокал.

— То, что у меня богатый и влиятельный приятель, не новость, я привык к хорошему обществу, — сказал он, сделав пару глотков.

— Раз вы такие закадычные друзья, то я спокоен. Если, конечно… — Парк на секунду задумался, но тут же принял беззаботный вид. — Впрочем, не важно, не будем о неприятном. Как вам вино?

— Нет уж, договаривайте, — буркнул пират.

— Мне подумалось, что раз ваш друг настолько влиятелен, что способен развязать несколько маленьких гражданских войн на моей территории, то ему ничего не стоит устранить того, кто выполнил свою роль в его плане.

Адмирал выглядел так, будто ему только что пришла в голову эта мысль, но что-то подсказывало Крайну, что каждое его слово, каждый жест выверен и заранее отрепетирован. Удивительно, что в этом театре еда настоящая.

— Э, нет, я вижу, что вы делаете: пытаетесь вывести меня из равновесия. Не выйдет, — покачал головой пират.

— Помилуйте, и в мыслях такого не было, — Парк округлил глаза так, что любой поверил бы в его искренность. — Несмотря на необычные обстоятельства нашей встречи, вы мне симпатичны.

— Ну да, конечно, — фыркнул Крайн. — Чем беспокоиться обо мне, лучше бы о себе подумали. Рассчитываете, что ваш синемордый дружок приведет помощь? 

Сладкая улыбка адмирала погасла, он напрягся. Его взгляд скользил по лицу пирата, ища подвох. Тот только усмехнулся.

— Вижу, вы удивлены. Да, мы засекли его, и группа кораблей уже идет по его вектору. Куда бы он ни направился, он опередит их всего на несколько часов. А этого недостаточно, чтобы собрать флот, равносильный моему. Скорее всего, он уже мертв.

— Вы плохо знаете чиссов, если думаете, что они так легко сдаются, — тон Парка был жестким, под стать его осанке.

— Ну, ваши-то не сильно сопротивлялись, — развеселился Крайн и качнул в воздухе своим бокалом.

— Потому что я приказал им сложить оружие. Империя Руки дорожит жизнями своих воинов, — стоял на своем адмирал.

— Раньше-то вы не очень с ними церемонились, — пират посмотрел на него с удивлением. — Вот бы Палпатин удивился, если бы узнал, как изменилось его детище. Вы только с этими синяками дружите или с другими инородцами тоже?

Парк приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, затем закрыл его и снова смерил Крайна взглядом. Затем посмотрел куда-то в сторону, мысленно что-то сопоставляя, и изрек:

— О, так вам не сказали? Ваш наниматель не объяснил вам разницу между Галактической Империей и Империей Руки?

— А она есть? — Крайн даже не пытался скрыть своего отношения. — Как по мне, все те же кислые морды в форме.

— Похоже, ваш заказчик не так всезнающ, как я думал, — на лице адмирала снова появилась тонкая улыбка. — Или он не посчитал вас достойным этого знания.

После почти трехчасовой беседы Крайн вылетел из зала с пылающим от гнева лицом. Он был сыт по горло ухмылочками Парка, его намеками, его манерами, атмосферой, которую тот создавал. Крайн снова и снова повторял про себя, что они победили, чиссы и имперцы и пикнуть не смеют. Скоро ледорубы пробьются через защиту и выкачают все данные, а затем заказчик заплатит столько, что никому из участников операции не придется работать до конца жизни. Все на мази. Все под контролем. Тогда откуда это ощущение, что он в ловушке?

По пути ему встретилась изящная композиция из трубочек, серебристых нитей и цветов. Видимо, она выражала нечто важное для защитников крепости, но что именно, Крайн понять не мог. И не очень хотел. Подойдя ближе к композиции, он схватился за тонкие трубочки и резко дернул их на себя. Удерживающие их нити натянулись, но выдержали. Выругавшись, Крайн снова рванул на себя трубочки. На этот раз нити порвались, цветы упали на пол, из трубочек полилась едко пахнущая жидкость. Химическая смесь, поддерживавшая жизнь цветов, испачкала ему руки и одежду, но он этого не замечал, продолжая терзать композицию.

Не поднимаясь со своего места, адмирал Парк проследил взглядом, как удаляется его посетитель. Топанье ног еще некоторое время слышалось в пустом коридоре, затем раздалось звяканье и ругань. На губах Парка появилась такая сладкая улыбка, словно он только что попрощался с засидевшимся допоздна старым другом, а не с тем, кто сделал его заложником в собственном доме.


	5. 5

Сколько он себя помнил, Стент всегда любил путешествовать в гиперпространстве. Ему нравилось ощущение потерянности во времени. Можно исчезнуть для всех — и лететь куда угодно, все зависит лишь от твоего желания и воображения. Он мог проводить часы в состоянии, похожем на медитацию, наблюдая за сиянием линий за окном кабины. Сейчас, однако, он не мог обрести привычного покоя. На самом деле он был на грани помутнения рассудка. Презреннейшее из чувств — страх — заполняло его, мешая думать. Волнение за судьбы подчиненных было оправданно. Он предпочел бы сражаться с ними бок о бок или же разделить тяготы плена. Но у Восса был другой план. Мысль отправить гонца с призывом о помощи была здравой. К словам отпрыска правящей семьи Крес чисское руководство прислушается охотнее, чем к словам одного из его менее благородных подчиненных. 

Но стоило ему только подумать о том, что напавшие на Нирауан могли сделать с Воссом, как тут же хотелось развернуть «коготь» и мчаться обратно. В такие моменты Стент силой воли отдергивал руки от панели управления. Все рассчитывали на него, и он не мог позволить себе испортить план Восса из-за глупых чувств. Если есть что-то более постыдное для чисского воина, чем страх, то это — поддаться неуместным эмоциям.

Путешествие оказалось коротким. Стент планировал добраться до ближайшего аванпоста Доминации, поскольку путешествие к любой способной оказать реальную помощь военной базе Империи Руки заняло бы минимум восемнадцать часов. До чисского аванпоста было всего пять часов. Но на полпути к нему индикаторы показали, что гипердрайв его «когтя» начинает барахлить. Несмотря на все старания инженеров и механиков, совместить маневренность с хорошим гипердрайвом «когтей» никак не получалось. Капризный механизм любил выходить из строя в самый неподходящий момент. Стент вздохнул и перенастроил бортовой компьютер. Судя по координатам, он был уже недалеко от чисской военной академии в туманности Рата. Не самый плохой вариант в текущих условиях.

К моменту прибытия в академию Стент уже являл собой образец превосходного чисского воина — идеальная выправка, уверенный шаг, строгое выражение лица. Встретивший его комендант из рода Нуруодо был несказанно удивлен внезапным появлением гостя. Он поклонился Стенту и завел приветственную речь в соответствии с обычаем. В любом другом случае Стент ответил бы ему как полагается, но сейчас у него не было времени на этикет. Слегка поклонившись, он прошел мимо коменданта по направлению к жилым корпусам. Недоумевая, тот поспешил за ним.

— Свяжитесь с ближайшим аванпостом, а лучше — с крупным кораблем флота, у меня срочное сообщение, — на ходу сказал Стент.

— Прошу сюда, — комендант опередил его и повел по направлению к своему кабинету. — Что случилось?

— Нирауан атакован, — выдавил из себя Стент. — Если противник засек мой вектор, то эта академия тоже может быть под угрозой.

— Надеюсь, до этого не дойдет, — ответил комендант. 

Они уже достигли его кабинета. Комендант сел за стол и проверил, с кем можно связаться.

Первый звонок оказался неудачным. Командир аванпоста, который изначально планировал посетить Стент, выслушал его доклад о недавних событиях, выразил сожаление по этому поводу… и отказался помочь.

— Насколько мне известно, Империя Руки — суверенное государство. Военная доктрина Доминации чиссов запрещает нам оказывать помощь соседним державам, даже если мы им сочувствуем, — сказал он.

— А жизни соотечественников ничего для вас не значат? — поинтересовался Стент.

Командир склонил голову в знак скорби.

— Их гибель достойна величайшей жалости, но, поступив на службу Империи Руки, они автоматически приняли ее гражданство. И акт агрессии против них не может рассматриваться как акт агрессии против Доминации чиссов.

В ярости Стент стукнул кулаком по пульту связи. Изображение командира погасло. Комендант вздрогнул от неожиданности — он явно привык к обществу более сдержанных коллег — и попытался успокоить своего гостя. 

Следующий звонок также не принес успеха. Командор сторожевой флотилии сказал, что не имеет полномочий принимать решения такого рода, и предложил обратиться к его начальству. Начальство в виде некого адмирала обнаружилось инспектирующим приграничные базы как раз неподалеку от туманности Рата. Однако связист отказался соединить Стента с адмиралом напрямую, вместо этого прогнал его по всем адмиральским помощникам и заместителям. Каждый выражал сочувствие — и предлагал побеседовать со своим командиром. К тому моменту, когда Стенту все же позволили поговорить с загадочным адмиралом, он был на грани отчаяния. Его сослуживцы, вероятно, гибли на Нирауане, а он терял драгоценное время в пустых разговорах. 

Лицо адмирала, к которому он так старался пробиться, стало для Стента первой хорошей новостью. Еще ребенком он несколько раз видел ее беседующей с синдиком Митт’рау’нуруодо. Хотя Траун не уступал, а, возможно, даже превосходил ее в звании, он обращался к адмиралу Ар'алани с величайшим почтением. Позднее она иногда помогала Парку в непростых ситуациях и была в некотором роде неофициальным посредником между Империей Руки и Доминацией чиссов. Парк любил ее несказанно больше представителя семьи Чаф, который занимал эту должность официально. 

Она хотя бы избавила Стента от очередного пустого соболезнования, однако, ее руки были также связаны доктриной. Все, что она могла сделать, это привести подконтрольные ей корабли в состояние готовности на случай, если туманность Рата подвергнется нападению. Стент поблагодарил ее, отключил связь и обессиленно откинулся на спинку стула. Вот и все. Его возлюбленный, его друзья и коллеги погибнут, а ему остается только сидеть и ждать этого момента. Мысленно он прикинул, где находятся основные корабли флота Империи Руки. Ближайшему было без малого три дня пути до Нирауана, два — если идти на пределе возможностей. Стент не был уверен, что его сослуживцы продержатся эти три дня.

Заметив его удрученное состояние, комендант предложил сделать перерыв и немного поесть, тем более что в академии как раз начинался ужин. Стент не был уверен, что сможет заставить себя проглотить хоть кусочек, но отказаться означало бы нанести серьезное оскорбление. Он и без того обидел коменданта своей непочтительностью по прибытии.

Уже у дверей столовой комендант спросил Стента, не мог бы тот описать сложившуюся ситуацию кадетам. Стент без особого энтузиазма согласился. «Все хочет превратить в поучительный пример», — подумал он, заходя в столовую. Завидев его, кадеты почтительно встали. Стент скомандовал «вольно» и вкратце изложил суть дела. Поскольку дело казалось ему уже решенным, он несколько сгустил краски. Когда он улетал, крепость была еще цела, хотя и подвергалась серьезному обстрелу. Он не сомневался, что увидит ее в руинах, когда вернется. Пока он говорил, его взгляд скользил по кадетам, то тут, то там выхватывая знакомые лица. Для большинства Нирауан был всего лишь точкой на карте, но у некоторых там остались родители, братья и сестры. Лучше им заранее подготовиться к известию о гибели родных. Главной своей задачей Стент считал сообщить кадетам о грозящей академии опасности. Если захватчики отследили его или взломали кодовые замки, то академия станет для них лакомой добычей.

Речь Стента была прервана ревом сирены и миганием лампочек аварийной сигнализации. Как предписывали инструкции, кадеты бросились к корабельным ангарам. Стент и командант обменялись тревожными взглядами.

— Это произошло скорее, чем я рассчитывал, — пробормотал комендант.

— Я должен отправить сообщение адмиралу Ар'алани, а вы пока организуйте защиту, — сказал Стент и помчался к кабинету коменданта. 

Почти у самых дверей он услышал ужасный грохот, от которого, казалось, сотрясся весь учебный комплекс, но не остановился. Собственная жизнь уже не имела значения, важно было только вызвать помощь. Выходя на связь с кораблем адмирала, Стент лишь молил всех богов, каких мог вспомнить, о том, чтобы ему не пришлось заново проходить всю цепочку ее помощников и заместителей. Делать этого ему не пришлось. Снова увидев его, куда более нервный, чем в прошлый раз, связист немедленно перевел его звонок на личный канал адмирала. Та выслушала информацию спокойно, но Стент мог бы поклясться, что на секунду заметил хищный блеск в ее глазах.

— Ожидайте, — холодно сказала Ар'алани и отключила связь.

Вернувшись к кадетам, Стент обнаружил печальное зрелище: купол, защищающий академию, был пробит, многие чиссы убиты или ранены, а среди выживших он оказался самым старшим по званию. Он поднял голову вверх и увидел несколько кораблей, кружащих над дырой в куполе, как падальщики над добычей. Чем скорее будет организована оборона, тем лучше. Прежде всего — обзавестись оружием. Стент послал кадетов на оружейный склад и осмотрел развалины ангара академии, прикидывая, как можно их использовать. Его взгляд на секунду задержался на удаляющемся отряде кадетов. Среди высоких мускулистых чиссов мелькала фигура человеческого подростка, которому еще только предстояло войти в пору максимальной физической силы и выносливости. При виде мальчика Стент испытал облегчение, которое постарался скрыть от окружающих. Он не представлял, как бы сообщил генералу Фелу о смерти его сына. 

Наблюдательность Джаг Фел определенно унаследовал от отца. Осмотрев то, что осталось от корабля, пробившего купол академии, он предположил, что их атаковали не регулярные силы Новой Республики, а обычные пираты. Стент задумался. Предположение имело смысл. Улетая с Нирауана, Стент подумал, что боевое построение кораблей противника выглядит странно, но тогда не придал этому значения. Сейчас он понял, что построение было странным ввиду его полного отсутствия. Тактика агрессора заключалась только в том, чтобы напасть неожиданно и задавить числом.

Осмотр завалов, обрушившегося потолка и уничтоженного ангара дал свои плоды. Стент уже составил примерный план защиты академии. В самом дальнем углу ангара обнаружился чудом уцелевший «коготь». Один из кадетов преисполнился радости, признав в машине свою. Вместе с ним Стент начал осмотр и диагностику корабля на предмет использования его для огневой поддержки с воздуха. Кадет попытался поднять «коготь» в воздух, но машина даже не сдвинулась с места.

— Должно быть, замки заело от взрыва, — предположил Стент. — Я сейчас проверю, готовьтесь к взлету.

Он пролез между орудийными лапами истребителя, стоявшими на земле, и осмотрел удерживавшие их замки. Один замок сдался после первого же удара сапога, а вот со вторым пришлось повозиться. Как раз когда он готовился нанести очередной удар по заевшему механизму, ангар осветила лазерная вспышка выстрела. Стент помнил оглушающий грохот и жар, и боль, прокатившуюся по его телу, и что-то тяжелое, придавившее его к земле. А после он не помнил ничего.


	6. 6

Хотя с поверхности Нирауана не проходил ни один сигнал, за исключением частот, которым пользовались захватчики, системы связи Империи Руки все же могли принимать входящие сообщения. В них находилось много интересного. Каждое сообщение, личное или официальное, прочитывалось и незамедлительно отправлялось на «Фарт». Но одно послание оказалось особенно любопытным. Крайн проходил через командный пункт, чтобы в очередной раз заглянуть к ледорубам, которые безуспешно бились с кодовыми замками, когда его окликнул один из связистов:

— Эй, босс! У нас тут личное сообщение для адмирала Парка.

— Что им надо? — буркнул Крайн, неохотно подходя к станции связи.

— Да хатт его знает, — пожал плечами связист, — тут какая-то тарабарщина, видать, их язык. На бейсике только его имя.

— Понятно, — на всякий случай Крайн пробежал глазами текст и, ничего не разобрав, окликнул одного из своих людей. — Давай кого-нибудь из синемордых сюда.

Тот удалился и через минуту вернулся, толкая впереди себя чисса. Каждый раз, как дуло бластера упиралось ему в спину, тот шипел и бросал испепеляющий взгляд на человека. Крайн достал свое оружие и поманил к себе чисса.

— Читай, — сказал Крайн и указал на экран.

Всем своим видом выражая презрение, чисс наклонился вперед и молча прочитал сообщение. Чем дольше он читал, тем сильнее округлялись его глаза. Под конец он даже приоткрыл рот от удивления.

— Ну? Что там? — рявкнул Крайн, начиная терять терпение. — И без фокусов.

— Но это… невозможно, — прошептал чисс и прикрыл рот рукой.

«Что бы там ни было, это важно», — решил Крайн. Инородец все еще потрясенно смотрел на экран. Чтобы вывести его из ступора, человек встряхнул его:

— Что, читать разучился? Живо переводи!

— Это сообщение для адмирала Парка по поводу коммандера Крес'тен'тарти, — затараторил чисс, — и оно довольно личное.

— А я любопытный, — сказал Крайн и приставил дуло бластера к кончику носа инородца.

Крайн ожидал застать Парка за каким-нибудь бессмысленным занятием. Как и все старые имперские маразматики, тот любил создавать видимость собственной важности. Вопреки обыкновению, адмирал обнаружился не в гостиной, где он любил «обрабатывать» охранников, а у себя в кабинете. Он увлеченно печатал что-то на компьютере. Учитывая, что все каналы связи были перекрыты, ему оставалось только писать мемуары. По крайней мере, так думал Крайн и уже предчувствовал, что сейчас добавит в его писанину новую главу.

Услышав тихий шорох открывающейся двери, Парк поднял голову и посмотрел на тех, кто вошел в его кабинет. На секунду на его лице появилась улыбка, которая тут же сменилась несколько брезгливым выражением.

— А, это вы, — кисло сказал Парк, глядя на Крайна. — А я уже было подумал, что принесли обед.

Он перевел взгляд на чисса и заговорил с ним дружеским тоном:

— Здравствуйте, Талаш. Вы обедали?

— Да, сэр, нас хорошо кормят, — безжизненно сказал чисс, сжимая в руках падд. 

Вид у него был такой, словно он бы предпочел умереть, только бы не находиться сейчас в кабинете адмирала. Крайн в это время отошел чуть в сторону, оперся плечом о стену, сложил руки на груди и смотрел на разыгрывающуюся перед ним сцену с самодовольной улыбкой. Это насторожило Парка, но он продолжил говорить так же непринужденно:

— Отлично, а то быть заложником на пустой желудок — это не дело.

— Сэр, мы получили сообщение для вас, — Талаш с трудом выдавливал из себя слова; он поднял падд и начал читать: — «Чисская военная академия в туманности Рата подверглась атаке, которая была отбита ценой больших жертв. Разбор завалов и опознание тел еще ведутся, но показания свидетелей указывают на то, что Крес'тен'тарти, командир родовой фаланги Митт'рау'нуруодо на службе Империи Руки, погиб. Примите наши соболезнования».

Чисс прервался, бессильно опустил руки, словно падд весил целую тонну, и посмотрел на Парка.

— Мне очень жаль, сэр, я скорблю вместе с вами, — тихо проговорил он.

Смысл слов не сразу дошел до Парка, а когда это все же случилось, он не мог поверить. Поверить в то, что люди Крайна нашли академию, что атаковали ее, что Стент… Нет, это не могло быть правдой.

Парк поднялся на ноги, решительно подошел к Талашу и взял из его рук падд. Эти действия потребовали от него огромной концентрации сил. Строчки плясали перед глазами, изящные буквы чисского алфавита отказывались складываться в слова. Парк заметил встревоженный взгляд молодого чисса. Тот, похоже, уже изготовился подхватить адмирала и позвать врача. Понимая, что такой спектакль недопустим, Парк взял себя в руки. Для начала он сверил правильность оформления. Если это подделка, выполненная людьми Крайна, то в ней непременно должны быть ошибки, даже не все чиссы в состоянии правильно заполнить поля формы сообщения. К сожалению, ошибок не было. Имя коммандера Прард’рас’клеони, подписавшего сообщение, было Парку незнакомо, но его ранг внушал уважение. Все службы чиссов работали слаженно и оперативно, хотя и они иногда ошибались. Видеть этого Парку не доводилось, но он был убежден, что никто не застрахован от ошибок, даже идеальные чиссы.

Адмирал присел на одно из кресел для посетителей, тупо глядя на падд. Он отказывался верить написанному, все его существо противилось мысли о том, что Стент не вернется, поэтому он решил принять сообщение за отвлекающий маневр. Конечно, Стент связался с кем-то из Флота, и известие о его смерти было не более чем обманом противника. Возможно, для плана спасения важно, чтобы Парк и его подчиненные убедительно играли роли убитых горем сослуживцев. Траун не раз такое проворачивал, в том числе и с самим Парком. Вполне вероятно, что кто-то из чисских командиров не побоялся чему-то у него научиться. Пока нужно действовать по ситуации. А ситуация заключалась в том, с каким выжидающим видом подпирал стену Крайн. Если он надеялся увидеть адмирала сломленным и страдающим, то Парк не собирался доставлять ему такого удовольствия.

— Сообщите всем заинтересованным лицам, которые сейчас находятся в крепости, и можете быть свободны, — сказал Парк и, не поднимаясь, вернул падд Талашу; мысленно он поздравил себя с тем, что не позволил голосу дрожать.

Ни чисс, ни человек не ожидали от него подобной реакции. 

— Похоже, мои ребята все же накрыли вашего дружка, — сказал Крайн и вымученно усмехнулся.

— Тем хуже для вас, — холодно ответил Парк, не глядя на него.

— Почему? — спросил тот и, не дождавшись ответа, подошел к Парку и встал перед ним, уперев руки в бока, а когда грозная поза не возымела действия, ухватил старика за плечо и встряхнул. — Почему, я спрашиваю?

Талаш приготовился броситься на человека и растерзать его за такое неуважительное обращение с адмиралом. Парк легким жестом велел ему успокоиться и посмотрел на Крайна с плохо скрываемым презрением.

— Потому что для снятия кодового замка потребуется биоскан Крес'тен'тарти. А раз он умер, то вы ничего здесь не добьетесь, — адмирал сказал как отрезал.

На этот раз Крайн точно бы его ударил, если бы чисс буквально не вырос между ним и Парком. Крайн смерил парня взглядом и пришел к выводу, что рукопашная с ним может плохо закончиться. Парень был не слишком высок для чисса, но крепок и определенно находился на волосок от той степени ярости, когда настолько хочется убить оппонента, что даже бластер в его руке больше не пугает.

— Мы еще посмотрим, чья возьмет, — бросил Крайн, плюнул под ноги Парку и покинул его кабинет. Каждый новый день в этой крепости приносил ему только новые проблемы и раздражающие мелочи. Он не мог дождаться того момента, когда можно будет убраться отсюда.

После его ухода в кабинете ненадолго воцарилась тишина. Молодой чисс прожигал взглядом дверь и не расслаблялся на тот случай, если Крайн вдруг вернется.

— Спасибо, Талаш, но больше так не рискуйте, он ведь мог застрелить вас, — мягко сказал Парк.

— Простите, сэр, я должен был сдержаться, — тихо начал чисс, и по мере того, как он говорил, голос его становился все более взволнованным. — Но когда он схватил вас, честное слово, я думал, что сейчас его убью. Как можно терпеть такое обращение? Сколько еще нам притворяться?

— Столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы прибыла подмога, — спокойно ответил Парк. — Хотя иногда информация о враге важнее победы. Передайте всем, пусть не теряют бдительности и продолжают вести наблюдение за нашими гостями, запоминать все имена и названия и при первой же возможности сообщать их мне.

— Есть, сэр.

Талаш поклонился, подошел к двери и замер в нерешительности. Он будто собирался с силами, чтобы что-то сказать или спросить, но в последний момент передумал и покинул кабинет адмирала.


	7. 7

Из темноты всплывали воспоминания. Сперва короткие, как вспышки, они постепенно складывались в единую картину одного из самых счастливых дней в жизни Стента. Он сопровождал адмирала Парка в поездке по столицам секторов Империи Руки. Одна из этих столиц славилась великолепной нетронутой природой, и Стент предложил съездить на красивое озеро, неподалеку от которого находилась их временная резиденция. Их побег от охраны и сопровождающих был тихим и дерзким. Вскоре они уже гуляли по берегу озера. Впервые с начала их путешествия Восс выглядел расслабленным и довольным. Он с удовольствием подставлял лицо солнцу и временами останавливался, впитывая его лучи. Они говорили о всяких мелочах, Парк хвалил красоту окружающей их природы, но Стент не мог подтвердить истинность его слов, ведь для этого ему пришлось бы на время перестать любоваться своим возлюбленным и оглядеться, а этого он делать не собирался. Наверное, озеро в самом деле было прекрасно, но Стент этого совершенно не помнил. Зато помнил, как ветер играл в волосах Восса, как тот жмурился от солнца и улыбался. Он помнил постоянно менявшуюся мозаику из солнечного света и тени, которую отбрасывали листья на лицо Парка. Он помнил запах воды и прибрежных растений, одеколона Восса и под ним — запах разогретой кожи человека. Этот запах всегда манил его с непреодолимой силой. Тогда, на озере, он не смог устоять перед ним. И никогда не мог. Стент помнил, как целовал своего возлюбленного и шептал ему на ухо о своих чувствах. И не мог забыть того момента, когда Восс прижался к нему и впервые сказал: «Я люблю тебя». 

Если это то, что наступает после смерти, то Стент не был огорчен. Частица его сознания еще возражала, что он нужен на Нирауане, жизни всех там зависят от него. Но плыть в потоке теплых воспоминаний было слишком приятно, чтобы всерьез думать о чем-либо. Ему хотелось навсегда остаться вместе с Воссом на берегу того озера, где их никто не побеспокоит. Вечно держать его за руку, гулять среди деревьев и наслаждаться теплом.

А потом все кончилось.

Первым пришел холод. Еще не до конца осознавая, где он находится, Стент почувствовал, что его тело мелко дрожит, борется с морозом. Он с трудом разлепил смерзшиеся веки и увидел над собой что-то темное, металлическое, отливающее синевой, а за ним — луны планеты, на которой находилась чисская академия, и легкую дымку облаков. Вокруг было тихо, и шел снег. Стент следил за танцем белых снежинок и пытался сориентироваться. Неизвестно, удалось ли спастись кадетам или они все лежали, как и он, где-то среди развалин, а пираты взяли свое и ушли. Возможно — и он очень на это надеялся — кадеты выжили, и корабль адмирала Ар'алани уже забрал их. Впрочем, в таком случае его ожидала лишь медленная смерть от холода.

Осмотревшись, Стент понял, что основной удар на себя принял «коготь», с которого он пытался снять замки. Кусок нижней части корабля и изогнувшаяся лапа прижали его к растрескавшемуся от жара полу. Судя по растекающейся слабо пульсирующей боли, в основном пострадала левая половина тела. С некоторой натяжкой это можно считать удачей: ведущая рука была цела и свободна. Если ему придется целиться и стрелять, он мог поручиться за свою меткость. Важная оговорка: если. 

Мелко дрожа, Стент высвободил левую руку из дюракритового крошева. Вид был неприглядный: от локтевого сустава до запястья — один сплошной ожог, покрытый коркой из спекшейся крови и пыли. «Останутся шрамы», — мысленно отметил Стент. Люди решали такие проблемы посредством синтплоти, принимавшей все оттенки человеческой кожи и становившейся совершенно незаметной. Синие оттенки, к сожалению, пока не удалось воссоздать. Впрочем, вопросы эстетической привлекательности не будут его волновать, если он не сможет выбраться. Стент попытался вылезти из-под обломков и не смог: весь вес лапы удерживал его ногу на месте. Он попробовал шевельнуть конечностью и вскрикнул от боли. По крайней мере, нога не потеряла чувствительности, и еще оставался шанс ее спасти. Раз двигаться горизонтально невозможно, Стент решил сменить направление. Руками и здоровой ногой он уперся в обломок «когтя» и попытался его приподнять. Безуспешно. Из-за прокатившейся по обожженной руке боли Стенту показалось, что он снова потеряет сознание. Через несколько минут он попробовал снова. Все, чего он добился, это новой вспышки боли.

А снег все падал и падал.

Очередная попытка увенчалась мизерным успехом. Обломок корабля пошевелился и приподнялся на пару сантиметров. Стент поискал подходящий по размеру кусок дюракрита, чтобы зафиксировать «коготь». Напрягая все силы, он снова приподнял металлическую конструкцию, просунул камень между кораблем и большим куском стены, на которую тот опирался, и откинулся на спину. Несмотря на его усилия, холод притаился где-то рядом и подбирался к нему на мягких лапах, как хищник. Левая рука разрывалась от боли, словно ее сунули в огонь. В попытках выбраться Стент потерял счет времени и, что еще хуже, не мог оценить свой прогресс. Возможно, чтобы высвободить ногу, требовалось еще одно усилие. Возможно, впереди были часы изнурительной работы и мучений. На секунду Стенту снова захотелось вернуться в воспоминание об озере, где было тепло и уютно. Он вспомнил улыбку и слова Парка и напомнил себе, что, если хочет снова их услышать, нельзя останавливаться.

Во время очередного перерыва Стент услышал в глубине ангара голоса. Он замер, прислушиваясь. Говорили тихо, невозможно было даже разобрать, на каком языке ведется беседа. Если это пираты, помощи от них не будет. Затем голоса смолкли. Остался только скрип снега под сапогами. Шаги постепенно приближались. Один из пришедших пнул что-то, звон отлетевшего куска металла эхом разлетелся по разрушенному ангару. Снова раздалось бурчание разговора. Стент напрягал слух, пытаясь уловить слова.

— Что мы только тут делаем? Кого она надеется здесь найти? — раздался совсем рядом раздраженный голос.

— Они храбро сражались и погибли достойно, прояви уважение, — ответил другой голос.

— Я полон уважения. Пойми, помощь нужна живым, а не мертвым, в лазарете от нас было бы больше пользы. Тем более что этот сектор уже осматривали. Командор разослал семьям погибших сообщения о случившемся. Что еще мы можем сделать?

— Командор может делать, что хочет. Адмирал кого-то ищет и не успокоится, пока не найдет.

Чеун. Судя по произношению, говорившие не принадлежали к элите Доминации, но они определенно были чиссами. Стент не мог сдержать радости. Он начал звать на помощь так громко, как только мог, и молотить по куску истребителя камнем. Через несколько секунд в просвете над обломком машины появились два удивленных лица. Никогда прежде Стент не был так рад видеть своих сородичей. Тот из них, кто прежде сомневался в целесообразности их занятия, немедленно вызвал медиков с носилками. Чиссы пролезли в щель между стеной и «когтем», осмотрели ногу Стента и сообща приподняли обломок так, чтобы Стент мог вытащить из-под него пострадавшую конечность. Они действовали слаженно: один приступил к обработке ран, второй подавал медикаменты и разворачивал термоодеяло. В ожидании профессиональной медпомощи они отвлекали Стента разговором. 

Из их рассказа он понял, что силам Ар'алани не довелось поучаствовать в настоящем бою: кадеты академии под предводительством человеческого подростка ликвидировали всех пиратов. И все же адмирал тревожилась и колебалась между желанием улететь и остаться. Что-то не давало ей покоя. Кто-то. Среди живых и мертвых она искала этого кого-то, хотя и не называла имени. 

Слабая улыбка появилась на лице Стента при этих словах. Раз она здесь, дни оккупации Нирауна сочтены. Пираты совершили большую ошибку, напав на чисскую академию. Это подпадало под понятие агрессии, утвержденное военной доктриной Доминации чиссов, и требовало ответного удара.


	8. 8

Восс отвык быть один в постели. Практически каждую ночь у него под боком спал представитель чисского народа. Сперва Траун — одиннадцать волшебных, незабываемых лет, затем Стент — девять лет, полных нежности и обожания. Время, когда Траун его покинул, а Стент не решался заявить на него свои права, Парк не любил вспоминать. Думая о том периоде своей жизни, он неизменно чувствовал одиночество и холод. Он надеялся, что ему больше никогда не придется испытывать нечто подобное. Известие о смерти Стента положило конец этим надеждам. Не проходило и часа, чтобы мысли Парка не возвращались к проклятому сообщению. Каждый раз он убеждал себя, заставлял себя верить в то, что это всего лишь уловка, но не мог до конца избавиться от сомнений.

Вечером после получения рокового известия, вернувшись в спальню, Парк зашел в освежитель и умылся холодной водой. Почти не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, он провел пальцами по брошенной на раковине расческе Стента. Когда они только начали жить вместе, он постоянно отпускал комментарии на тему того, чтобы чисс не разбрасывал везде свои вещи. Стент извинялся, убирал все по местам, а на следующий день снова оставлял где ни попадя мелкие напоминания о своем присутствии. Словно метил территорию. В конце концов Восс махнул на это рукой.

Следом за расческой Парк взялся за шампунь, который делал волосы чиссов мягкими и послушными, а волосы людей превращал в сальные сосульки. Поднеся бутыль к носу, он вдохнул запах, который привык ассоциировать со Стентом.

Он уже проходил через это. Когда Траун улетел, в безудержной тоске Парк бродил по коридорам крепости, вспоминая, как когда-то они прогуливались по ним вместе. Он заходил в кабинет гранд-адмирала и словно видел его тень; вспоминал, как Траун работал за столом, как задумчиво рассматривал голопроекции произведений искусства, как устало потирал виски в конце дня. Парк брал в руки мелочи, которые когда-то принадлежали Трауну — его любимую чашку, падд с трещиной через весь экран, который он почему-то отказывался заменить, бумажные книги, привезенные из Доминации по спецзаказу, — и смотрел на них так, будто прикосновение чисса оставляло невидимый след на предметах, делая их священными. Бесчисленное множество раз он просыпался, ожидая увидеть выпорхнувшего из освежителя чисса в халате на голое тело, услышать, как шлепают по полу его мокрые босые ноги. И когда стало ясно, что Траун не вернется к нему, Восс начал корить себя за то, что не ценил все эти мелочи, пока имел такую возможность. Слова «больше никогда» набатом звучали в голове Парка долгие месяцы, он до сих пор удивлялся, как не сошел тогда с ума. Если бы не Стент с его заботой и невообразимой любовью, граничащей с одержимостью, он, верно, не пережил бы то время. А теперь его нет. Парк не тешил себя надеждой, что кто-нибудь еще полюбит его так, как Стент. 

Удрученный перспективами того, что доживать свои дни придется в одиночестве, он вернулся в спальню, сел на постель и тяжело вздохнул. Надо было раздеться и снять сапоги, но он никак не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. Пальцы рассеянно поглаживали мех плаща, наброшенного на кровать в качестве покрывала. Парк давно отказался от теплых одеял в пользу более легких: даже в самые холодные ночи от чисса рядом исходило тепло, как от радиатора. Он и забыл, как холодно бывает на Нирауане. В первую же ночь после отлета Стента он так замерз, что пришлось достать из шкафа меховой плащ, который его возлюбленный привез из Доминации. 

Густая черная шерсть даже на вид была теплой. Парк провел по ней рукой, пропустил между пальцев, зарылся в нее лицом. Тут же пришли воспоминания о том, как Стент брал его на этом плаще, а он млел от прикосновений горячих рук чисса и ощущения мягкого меха под собой. Лучше собственных впечатлений он помнил только глаза молодого любовника. Траун смотрел на Парка с доверием и теплотой. Мало кто в галактике мог похвастаться таким достижением. Взгляд Стента был иным. Восс и раньше видел этот взгляд: так умирающие от жажды смотрят на воду. Траун, уверенный и методичный во всем, точно знал, как прикасаться к человеку, и не делал лишних движений. Стент мог неожиданно залюбоваться венами на запястьях Парка и отвлечься от основной цели. Восс так и не смог определиться, какой из этих подходов нравился ему больше.

Слеза, одинокая и непрошеная, скатилась по его носу. Затем еще одна. Мягкая шерсть поглотила их без следа. Когда Стент был маленьким, Парк подарил ему меховую игрушку, и тот почти не выпускал ее из рук, даже брал с собой на занятия. Все находили это очень милым. Лишь несколько самых близких мальчику людей и один чисс знали, что, оставаясь наедине с собой, Стент прятал в пушистом мехе игрушки слезы, вызванные смертью родителей.

На третьей слезе Парк испугался. Хотя он попросил его не беспокоить, не факт, что пираты проявят такую куртуазность. А если даже и так — его отделяла от них только дверь, они могли услышать любой звук громче дыхания. Он никогда не позволил бы им увидеть себя оплакивающим погибшего любовника. Собравшись с силами, он оторвался от плаща, вытер глаза и начал переодеваться ко сну. «Это неправда, — твердил он себе, — это ошибка. Он жив и скоро вернется».

На следующий день после получения рокового сообщения Парк проснулся не от привычного запаха свежеприготовленного кафа и не от легкого поцелуя в щеку. Он приоткрыл глаза и тут же зажмурился. Еще один день без Стента. Приподнявшись на локте, он прислушался и понял, что же его разбудило. В гостиной раздавался шум ссоры, среди выкриков он узнал голос Крайна. Значит, его ледорубы не смогли обойти чисскую систему защиты. Ее разработчики заслуживали благодарственного письма — при условии, что будет кому его писать. Парк тяжело вздохнул и накинул халат поверх пижамы. 

В следующую секунду, расталкивая своих подельников, в спальню ворвался красный от гнева Крайн, он выпучил глаза и тяжело дышал, казалось, он совершенно потерял рассудок. Его безумный взгляд остановился на Парке. Главарь пиратов в несколько шагов пересек спальню и наставил бластер на застывшего адмирала.

— Заставь своих ледорубов обойти блокировку, — прорычал он; каждое слово давалось ему с трудом.

— Сколько раз мне сказать, чтобы вы поняли, что это невозможно? — Парк напустил на себя расстроенный вид. — Я в таком же бедственном положении, как вы. Десятилетия моей работы…

Он не успел закончить. Крайн ударил его в живот с такой силой, что Парк упал на колени и скрючился на полу, пытаясь вздохнуть и унять боль. Последний раз с ним так обращались лет тридцать назад, и за это время он отвык от ударов.

— Я тебе не верю! — рявкнул Крайн.

Еще один удар, на этот раз — сапогом. Мысленно Парк порадовался, что носок сапога пирата не обит железом и не имеет никаких вычурных украшений. Из своего опыта он знал, что тогда было бы еще больнее. 

Возможно, Крайн забил бы его до смерти, но другие пираты его удержали. Он еще продолжал бушевать и вырываться, когда спустя пару минут Парк смог оторваться от пола. Чувствуя дурноту, опираясь на предательски подрагивающие руки, он поднял голову и сказал негромко, но твердо:

— Можете делать со мной, что хотите, но без биометрического кода Стента компьютер не разблокировать.

Крайн наконец перестал биться, и пираты его отпустили. Он посмотрел на Парка, на своих людей, зловеще усмехнулся и бросил:

— Вот мы и проверим, — он хлопнул родианца по плечу. — Зик, собирай всех, пусть выведут пленников во двор и прикончат по моему сигналу, а этот хаттов сын пусть посмотрит.

— Остынь, босс. Ну какой от этого толк? — попытался утихомирить его Зик.

Но терпение человека лопнуло. Схватив родианца за воротник, он приподнял его над землей и начал трясти.

— Спорить со мной будешь?! — орал он, брызжа слюной в лицо инородца. — Быстро выполняй!

Затем он отбросил от себя Зика с такой силой, что тот отлетел на пару метров и приложился спиной о косяк двери.

— Лады-лады, все сделаю, — тут же залепетал родианец и скрылся из виду.

Двое других пиратов с неодобрением посмотрели на своего босса, но не решились оспорить его действия. Парк в это время забрался на кровать и сидел, немного наклонившись вперед.

— Как вы можете так поступать? — проговорил он.

Казалось, Крайн только этого и ждал. Он накинулся на Парка и закричал, тыча в него пальцем:

— Я?! Они погибнут по твоей вине! Если бы ты не упрямился и сразу отдал все, что есть, нас бы уже здесь не было! Мы заключили сделку в первый же день, ты ее нарушил, а твои люди поплатятся за это!

Он сказал все, что хотел, развернулся и направился к двери. Совершенно уничтоженный, адмирал завалился на бок и зарылся лицом в подушки. Его рука незаметно заползла под одну из них, что-то нащупала… В то же мгновение он вскинулся и бросился вслед уходящему Крайну. Пальцы Парка вцепились в предплечье пирата.

— Стойте! У меня есть кое-что еще, что вас заинтересует, — с пылом сказал он.

— Что же? — бросил Крайн. То ли он уже совладал со своим гневом, то ли изначально был не так безумен, как казался.

— Личный сейф гранд-адмирала Трауна. Он хранил в нем важнейшие секретные документы, которые не осмеливался доверить электронным системам. Если я покажу вам сейф, вы не тронете моих подчиненных? 

В голосе Парка слышалось отчаяние, но пират уже давно оставил попытки понять, когда старик притворяется, а когда говорит искренне, поэтому он задумчиво протянул:

— Зависит от того, что в сейфе.

— Самое ценное, что было у Трауна, он сам мне так сказал перед своим отъездом.

Глаза Крайна загорелись, как только он представил секреты гранд-адмирала, которые он поднесет нанимателю на тарелочке. Может быть, удастся сбыть их и Новой Республике.

— Веди, — приказал он и, даже не дав Парку переодеться, вытолкал того из спальни.

Далеко идти не пришлось: опечатанный кабинет покойного гранд-адмирала примыкал к гостиной. Пройдя биометрическое сканирование — Крайн возненавидел эту технологию до конца жизни — и повозившись с замками, Парк открыл дверь. Просторный кабинет был обставлен аскетично: стол и удобное кресло для хозяина, пара кресел попроще для визитеров, окно затемнено. В стенах виднелось несколько ниш, очевидно, предназначенных для предметов искусства, но сейчас они пустовали. Автоматическая система циркуляции воздуха поддерживала оптимальную температуру и влажность. Если бы хозяин кабинета вдруг вернулся, воздух в кабинете не показался бы ему спертым или затхлым.

Одна из стен, не такая гладкая и полированная, как остальные, имитировала неровную текстуру черного камня, из которого была сложена крепость. Парк подошел к ней, провел пальцами по шероховатой поверхности, надавил на один из выступов. Часть стены, прежде казавшейся каменным монолитом, бесшумно отъехала в сторону, явив зрителям небольшой сейф из серебристого металла. Пока двое других пиратов рассматривали сейф и о чем-то тихо совещались, Крайн обратился к Парку:

— Код?

— Я его не знаю, — пожал плечами адмирал.

Крайну захотелось взвыть.

— Опять за свое взялся? У меня нет времени на игры. Код, быстро!

— Я же сказал, что не знаю, — упорствовал Парк. — Траун никогда его не называл. Я знаю только, что в сейфе несколько систем защиты, но ни одна из них не требует биометрии.

— Он трахал тебя столько лет, построил для тебя империю и не поделился кодом? Не верю! — рявкнул лидер пиратов.

Парк издевательски хмыкнул.

— Если вы полагаете, что факт соития имел для него нечто общее с доверием, то вы совсем не знали Трауна. Кроме того, я обещал лишь показать вам сейф, а не открывать его.

Крайн снова замахнулся на него, но один из пиратов его удержал:

— Все в порядке, я уже работал с такими сейфами: выглядят страшно, но на деле все очень просто.

— Сможешь открыть? — буркнул Крайн, безотрывно глядя на Парка — тот тоже не отводил взгляда.

— Как два пальца о пермакрит, — усмехнулся пират и приступил к работе.

На практике все оказалось сложнее, чем он предполагал. Запирающие системы выглядели знакомо и при этом неуловимо отличались от стандартных. Стоило хоть немного не рассчитать поворот механизма, как замки защелкивались, и приходилось все начинать заново. Крайн подгонял своих подручных, те огрызались и требовали не мешать. 

Для лучшего наблюдения за их возней Парк сел за стол, потирая живот, и прикинул возможные варианты развития событий. Вариант первый: они вскрывают сейф, забирают то, что в нем находится, и улетают восвояси. Его адмирал отбросил сразу, как маловероятный. Вариант второй: они вскрывают сейф, забирают то, что в нем находится, и убивают всех в крепости. Этот расклад был немедленно признан неприемлемым. Третий и четвертый варианты включали в себя провал всех попыток вскрыть сейф и продолжение торга за жизнь заложников или их незамедлительную казнь. Это показалось Парку более вероятным, но не менее неприятным. Стоило захватить маленький бластер, который лежал под подушкой.

С победным криком «Да, детка!» пираты вскрыли сейф. Адмирал удивился. В душе забрезжила слабая надежда избавиться от гостей, не пролив ничьей крови, но она быстро исчезла. Работа Парка включала не только поддержание мира в Неизведанных регионах, но и охрану тайн Трауна. Что бы чисс ни хранил в том сейфе, для него это было важно, и Восс не мог позволить каким-то гастролерам завладеть этим.

Судя по напряженному молчанию и взглядам, устремленным вглубь сейфа, что-то пошло не так. Парк мог только гадать, в чем проблема. Когда они с Трауном прощались в этом самом кабинете более десяти лет назад, он своими глазами видел, что сейф не пуст.

Крайн засунул руку внутрь, вынул оттуда предмет, издалека похожий на толстую палку, с сомнением осмотрел его и поднес ближе к Парку.

— Что это? — спросил он.

— Благодарственный тотем племени сува, — ответил адмирал, улыбаясь.

— Сколько стоит? — Крайн не разделял его радости.

— Бесценный для племени, но во всей остальной галактике вам за него не дадут даже битого кредита.

Крайн небрежно бросил тотем на стол перед Парком. Тот взял его, осторожно повертел в руках. Он все еще хранил свой терпкий аромат. Вырезанный из цельного куска дерева, полуметровый тотем напомнил адмиралу о событиях пятнадцатилетней давности, коим он стал свидетелем. Траун заслужил этот дар тогда, заслуживал его и сейчас, когда Империи Руки удалось ликвидировать большинство проблем племени сува. Суванцы забыли о голоде и высокой смертности, открыли для себя чудо водоснабжения, пересели со своих дурно пахнущих зверей на современные спидеры. Правда, от ношения набедренных повязок они так и не отказались. Те из них, кто пожелал вступить в вооруженные силы Империи Руки, упорно продолжали носить повязки поверх формы и даже одаривали ими своих командиров в знак особого почтения. Парк улыбнулся, представив реакцию Трауна на это. 

Между тем Крайн доставал из сейфа и складывал на стол один за другим различные предметы, чья рыночная стоимость стремилась к нулю, но для любого обитателя крепости они были дороже ауродия. Когда сейф почти опустел, он извлек изящную шкатулку, сочетавшую тонкую резьбу по камню и искусную работу с металлом. Прелестный подарок, который Нириц преподнес Трауну, вернувшись из тайной поездки в Империю. Из всего вываленного на стол только она одна могла представлять какую-то ценность, поскольку передавалась из поколения в поколение в его семье уже более трехсот лет. 

Теперь в ней хранились датакарты. На каждой наклеена этикетка, на которой изящным почерком Трауна были выведены слова. Крайн высыпал их на стол, вставлял их в компьютер одну за другой, но на них оказывалось только то, что было обозначено на этикетке: «Пляж», «День рождения Стента», «Отпуск», «Первый полет», «День Жизни», «Праздник у Фелов», «Прием в академии»… 

Парк смотрел на мелькающие на проекторе изображения и улыбался. Множество голозаписей памятных моментов из их с Трауном совместной жизни. Некоторые головидео он помнил, поскольку сам их снимал, но большинство видел впервые. Он с облегчением обнаружил, что среди них не было записей с Чужаками Издалека, сси-руук и многими другими угрозами, таящимися в галактике. Должно быть, Траун забрал их с собой в Империю или передал тому загадочному другу, которого собирался навестить перед тем, как отправиться в свою последнюю военную кампанию. На Нирауане он оставил только счастливые воспоминания.

Однажды он рассказал Парку, какое важное значение в жизни чиссов играет семья: это самое святое и ценное, что у них есть. Когда умер его брат, Траун был безутешен, будто навсегда утратил часть себя. Когда ему пришлось покинуть родных и свой народ, чувство было такое, словно его выбросили в открытый космос без скафандра. Это было необходимо, он принял свою судьбу и сам выбрал ее. Но от этого легче не становилось. Каждый день в изгнании — и еще много дней в Империи — он считал себя несчастнейшим из чиссов. Конечно, только в те редкие минуты, когда у него было время, чтобы подумать об этом. Или когда слабела воля. Культура Доминации такова, что чиссы не мыслят себя вне общества. Невозможно представить себе чисса, живущего только для себя. Превыше всего — долг перед родом и Доминацией. 

Прошло много лет, прежде чем Траун стал считать себя счастливейшим из всех чиссов, поскольку теперь его семья не ограничивалась только членами рода, связанными кровным родством. Все его подчиненные, начиная от Парка и заканчивая последним штурмовиком, равно люди и чиссы, в какой-то степени стали его семьей. Как величайшая ценность, семья и все, что с ней связано, тщательно охранялось, и видеть, как пираты копаются в сейфе Трауна, было Парку неприятно.

Все то время, пока Крайн осуществлял свой спешный обыск, его комлинк отчаянно пищал. Парк чувствовал, что у пиратов что-то случилось, и надеялся, что это не связано с обитателями крепости. Однако, писк комлинка нисколько не занимал Крайна, он с головой ушел в поиски ценностей, которые мог бы предложить своему нанимателю в качестве компенсации. В итоге он вытащил последнее, что оставалось в сейфе, — небольшую папку. Чуя добычу, он открыл ее. И замер, широко раскрыв глаза. Он пролистал сложенные в нее бумаги, не давая другим даже взглянуть на них. Лицо его побагровело от ярости. Он схватил листы, безжалостно смяв их, подбежал к Парку и, схватив его за шею, сунул их почти что ему в нос:

— Что это?! Что это за дребедень?!

Оттолкнув его руку, Парк смог рассмотреть листы и зашелся смехом. Остальные бандиты недоуменно уставились на своего босса, готового голыми руками убить имперца, и истерично смеющегося адмирала.

— Это… — Парк сделал глубокий вдох и вытер выступившие на глазах слезы. — Это детские рисунки Крес’тен’тарти.

— По-твоему, это смешно, старый ты хрыч? — рявкнул Крайн.

Все еще слегка посмеиваясь, Парк ответил:

— Нет, вы смешны. Прилетели сюда, потратили горючее и кучу денег на своих наемников, а ничего не добились. О, ваши хозяева будут в ярости, — внезапно улыбка исчезла с его лица, а тон стал серьезным. — Можете убить нас всех, но никакой информации не получите.

— Ах ты… — прорычал Крайн и замахнулся на Парка.

Угроза осталась недосказанной. В то же мгновение рядом с крепостью раздался мощный взрыв. Крайн замер и недоуменно уставился на своих подельников. Те с не меньшим удивлением посмотрели на него. Диверсия? Спланированная атака? Имперское подкрепление? Он хотел было спросить Парка о возможной причине взрыва, но не успел. 

Со скоростью и силой, каких сложно ожидать от человека его возраста, адмирал ударил Крайна по голове тотемом, который до этого держал на коленях. А он-то посчитал его пустой игрушкой. Терзаемый запоздалыми сожалениями, Крайн тяжело повалился на стол и выронил бластер, на минуту у него потемнело перед глазами. Этого времени Парку хватило, чтобы взять его оружие и застрелить одного из стоявших у дверей пиратов. Другой попытался отстреливаться, но делал это не слишком успешно. Парк снял его со второй попытки.

Немного очухавшись, Крайн обнаружил знакомое ощущение у виска — прикосновение горячего от стрельбы дула бластера. Он слегка повернул голову. Дуло прижалось сильнее.

— Ладно-ладно, я сдаюсь, — неохотно пробурчал он.

Парк убрал бластер, и Крайн смог приподнять голову. Адмирал смотрел на него ледяным взглядом того, кто не ведает жалости. С оружием в руках он уже не был похож на надменного аристократа или вредного старика. Перед ним стоял человек, отдавший полвека военной службе, человек, почти двадцать лет державший в подчинении необъятные территории Неизведанных регионов. С опозданием на несколько недель Крайну в голову пришла мысль, что стоило подробнее расспросить заказчика о том, с кем предстоит иметь дело. За пределами крепости продолжали греметь взрывы, теперь они доносились откуда-то сверху. «Зик был прав, соваться сюда было безумием», — подумал он. 

Адмирал жестом приказал ему подняться и указал на одно из кресел у стола Трауна. В халате он выглядел не менее величественно, чем в форме. Медленно, держа руки на виду, Крайн сел. Парк устроился за столом и бросил ему комлинк.

— Свяжитесь со своими людьми, мистер Хейдждорн, скажите им, пусть спасают оставшиеся крестокрылы. Вы завершили свою миссию, — сказал он тоном человека, привыкшего к тому, что отданные им приказы незамедлительно исполняются.

Крайн взял комлинк и открыл канал связи. Ему ответил задыхающийся голос Зика:

— Босс, где тебя носит? На нас напали! Подошли неизвестные корабли, их много, и они отлично вооружены. Рад говорит, что…

— Успокойся, — медленно проговорил Крайн. — Мы здесь закончили. Все, что нам нужно, у меня. Собирай ребят, пусть садятся в крестокрылы и сваливают отсюда.

Последовала пауза.

— А ты? — с сомнением спросил Зик.

— Я догоню. Есть одно дело, которое надо завершить, — сказал Крайн и выключил комлинк.

Все это время Парк не сводил с него глаз. Он неподвижно сидел в кресле гранд-адмирала, что делало его похожим на грозную статую. Когда разговор подошел к концу, Парк ввел несколько команд в компьютер Трауна. Проектор включился и показал запись с камеры наблюдения. Внутренний двор крепости заполнился бандитами, спешащими к уцелевшим крестокрылам. Они кричали, отталкивали друг друга, вытаскивали уже забравшихся в кабины.

— Какое жалкое зрелище, — сухо обронил Парк и нажал пару кнопок.

Все двери, выходившие во внутренний двор, одновременно закрылись. Люди и инородцы оказались в ловушке. Те, кто стояли ближе всего к дверям, принялись стучать и стрелять по ним. Безуспешно. Те, кому все же удалось забраться в крестокрылы, начали поднимать машины в воздух. Окна и переходы как по волшебству ощетинились стволами винтовок. Но никакого волшебства в этом не было. Качество съемки оставляло желать лучшего, но Крайн смог разглядеть в темноте проемов горящие глаза. Повинуясь чьей-то команде, чиссы открыли огонь по мечущимся по двору пиратам и взлетающим кораблям. Один из крестокрылов им удалось подбить, машина врезалась в гладкую черную стену крепости, ее обломки упали на сбившихся в кучу бандитов.

— Нет! — простонал Крайн, не веря своим глазам. — Мы же забрали все оружие!

Парк коротко усмехнулся.

— Вы в самом деле думали, что можете явиться на военный объект и забрать все оружие и взять в заложники всех моих подчиненных? Или вы полагали, что воины, много лет служившие под знаменем Трауна, испугаются какой-то шпаны? — полюбопытствовал он.

За пару минут все было кончено. Крайн почувствовал, что его мутит. Он видел смерть и раньше, убивал сам, но никогда не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь действовал так хладнокровно и методично. Внутренний двор устилали тела тех, с кем он путешествовал, с кем делил еду и кров во время этой операции. Не со всеми из них он был близко знаком, но на этот короткий период времени они стали его людьми, он был ответственен за них. Он обещал им несметные богатства — и вот что они получили.

Картинка на проекторе сменилась. Крайн даже не заметил, как Парк переключил ее. Теперь камера показывала отлет крестокрылов с Нирауана. Стайка корабликов набирала высоту, отдаляясь от стен крепости. Затем что-то произошло. Камера вздрогнула, а когда изображение выровнялось, то улетающих крестокрылов стало на один меньше. С тоской Крайн смотрел на то, как турболазеры на оружейных башнях один за другим уничтожают его корабли с его людьми. На поверхности планеты виднелись темные воронки — все, что осталось от стоявших там фрахтовиков, уничтоженных огнем с орбиты или многочисленными турболазерами крепости. Когда последний охваченный пламенем крестокрыл упал на бескрайнюю равнину Нирауана, Парк выключил проектор.

В повисшей тишине были слышны только далекие залпы битвы где-то в верхних слоях атмосферы, но и они доносились все реже и реже.

— Знали бы вы, как страстно Траун мечтал о мире, — адмирал первым нарушил молчание, тон его был немного мечтательным. — В каком-то смысле это было единственным, о чем он думал. Мир, счастье, процветание для всех. Идеальное общество, где для каждого есть место, в котором все равны, любой труд почетен и уважаем. Чудесная картина, правда?

Не дождавшись ответа, он продолжил, на сей раз жестко и властно:

— Но он знал, что это невозможно. Всегда найдутся те, кому мало того, что у них есть. Всегда найдутся недовольные, настолько глупые, чтобы открыто выразить свое недовольство. И всегда будет внешний враг, который только и ждет, когда внутренние конфликты ослабят нас. Именно поэтому Траун отправился в свою последнюю кампанию. Некоторые говорят, что он мечтал захватить власть и стать императором, — Парк поморщился. — Это все чушь. Ничто на свете не интересовало его меньше, чем трон. Правда в том, что он знал о том враге, которому все равно, кто отстаивает республиканские политические взгляды, а кто — имперские, по той простой причине, что он не пощадит никого. Поэтому Траун и создал Империю Руки — ради защиты жизни в галактике.

— Пока я видел лишь, как вы ее уничтожаете, — в сердцах бросил Крайн.

Ни один мускул на лице Парка не дрогнул.

— Одной из важнейших составляющих плана Трауна была секретность. Никто в Империи и Новой Республике не знал о нас. Вопрос в том, откуда узнали вы. Поэтому сейчас вы расскажете мне все о вашем нанимателе: имя, голос, внешность, как он вас нашел, где вы встречались. Любая мелочь может оказаться важной, поэтому мне нужны все подробности, — властно сказал он.

— И что взамен? — спросил привыкший торговаться пират.

Адмирал слегка склонил голову набок.

— Благодарность за сотрудничество.

Крайн прикинул варианты. У него был припрятан небольшой бластер, но для этого ему потребовался бы предлог, чтобы запустить руку под куртку. В голенище сапога покоился нож, но Парк застрелил бы его раньше, чем он бы успел дернуться.

— Ну, думаю, выбор у меня небогатый, — подвел итог Крайн.

Более двух часов адмирал вел допрос. Он старался запутать Крайна, задавал вопросы, на которые тот уже отвечал, немного их перефразировав, до тех пор, пока не убедился, что больше из пирата ничего выжать невозможно. 

— Хватит! — наконец не выдержал тот и закрыл лицо ладонями. — Я не вру, это все, что я знаю. Мне правда больше нечего вам рассказать, клянусь!

— Что ж, похоже, в самом деле нечего, — сказал Парк, поднимаясь. — Благодарю за сотрудничество…

Крайн даже не успел убрать руки от лица, когда выстрел оборвал его жизнь.

— Шваль, — выплюнул Парк.

Нажав несколько кнопок на столе, адмирал открыл канал связи с командным центром. Ему ответил мужской голос с характерным чисским акцентом. Гарнизон крепости уже ликвидировал последние очаги сопротивления пиратов, немногочисленные выжившие сдались и ожидали допроса. Обошлось без потерь среди личного состава, получившие ранения доставлены в лазарет.

— Свяжитесь с головным кораблем чиссов, — распорядился Парк, — я бы хотел поблагодарить командира за помощь. Как он называется?

— «Пылающий снег», сэр, — ответил связист, — флагман адмирала… 

— Я знаю, чей он, — сказал Парк и улыбнулся, а потом окинул взглядом кабинет Трауна. 

«Ну и беспорядок», — подумал он и перед тем, как выключить связь, добавил:

— Вот еще что. Пришлите команду уборки в кабинет гранд-адмирала. Внутренний двор пусть тоже почистят к прибытию гостей.


	9. 9

Последний раз лицом к лицу они встречались семь стандартных месяцев назад, когда только появились слухи о возвращении Трауна. Как и все чисское командование, она была взволнована этой новостью. В отличие от чисского командования, она с нетерпением ждала встречи с Трауном. Правду о недавних событиях в Новой Республике Парк отправил ей в письменном виде, чтобы ей не пришлось сдерживать свои чувства в его обществе. Не каждый день узнаешь, что напрасно десять лет готовилась к возвращению любимого ученика и рисковала своей карьерой, лоббируя интересы его детища.

Парк не был уверен, в каком настроении найдет адмирала Ар'алани в этот раз. Впрочем, то, что она откликнулась на его зов о помощи, уже было хорошим знаком. Она даже выразила желание посетить крепость. 

Поскольку ремонт посадочной полосы и ангара еще не был закончен, челноку с «Пылающего снега» пришлось приземлиться во внутреннем дворе. Обломки крестокрыла уже успели убрать, кровь — смыть. Когда челнок приземлился, дроиды-уборщики как раз деловито совещались между собой, как оттереть от стены копоть после столкновения с ней крестокрыла. 

Парк смотрел, как челнок заходит на посадку, как опускается трап и появляется его гостья. Среди черных стен, в окружении одетых в черное чиссов, Ар'алани в белой шинели с меховой оторочкой казалась прекрасным ангелом из легенд. Догорающие частицы обшивки сбитых машин еще парили в воздухе вперемешку с пеплом, медленно оседая вокруг крепости. Запах гари будет чувствоваться на протяжении несколько дней, даже если убрать все внешние свидетельства битвы. А проклятый пепел так и будет забиваться в нос, ничего с ним не сделаешь. Подняв воротник собственной шинели, Парк пошел навстречу Ар'алани. Ему вдруг стало невыносимо жаль ее наряда: частички пепла испачкают красивую ткань. 

Подойдя ближе, они обменялись традиционными приветственными фразами, принятыми у чиссов. Когда с этой формальностью было покончено, Парк радушно улыбнулся, и это не было притворством: в отличие от предыдущих гостей, встрече с ней он был действительно рад.

— Адмирал, приятно вновь видеть вас, — сказал он.

— Взаимно, хотя я предпочла бы иные обстоятельства для встречи, — сдержанно ответила она, но не смогла скрыть облегчения при виде того, что старый знакомый жив и не пострадал хотя бы внешне.

Ветер колыхал ее собранные в высокий хвост волосы. Седина и суровая красота лица делали Ар'алани похожей на Королеву Зимы, сказками о которой пугают маленьких чиссов.

— Осень в этом году очень холодная, идемте внутрь, — сказал Парк и сделал приглашающий жест в сторону главного входа во двор. — Клянусь, однажды этот противный ветер унесет мои старые кости в неведомую даль.

Ар'алани слегка улыбнулась и направилась ко входу в крепость. Парк занял место справа от нее. На полпути она остановилась, разглядывая что-то на земле. Проследив направление ее взгляда, Парк со стыдом обнаружил пропущенную дроидами лужицу крови.

— Приношу свои извинения. Обычно наши уборщики более внимательны, — пробормотал он.

— Я видела вещи и похуже пары капель крови, — был ответ.

Невозмутимо переступив через лужу, Ар'алани продолжила путь. Сопровождавшие ее офицеры следовали за ней попятам, тревожно поглядывая по сторонам. Парк проводил ее в свой кабинет, по дороге расспрашивая, как прошла битва на орбите. Пираты совершили большую ошибку, подойдя слишком близко к планете. Корабли чиссов окружили их и отрезали от точек перехода в гиперпространство. Фактически пираты оказались зажаты между сокрушительной мощью флота чиссов и огнем с поверхности Нирауана. Отдавая должное прочности республиканских моделей кораблей, Ар'алани заявила, что по маневренности им не сравниться с кораблями Доминации. С этим Парк не стал спорить. На самом деле он всегда полагал, что успехи Трауна в его последней кампании были бы еще значительнее, возьми он с собой несколько чисских кораблей.

У дверей его кабинета уже стояли двое вытянувшихся по струнке охранников. От внимания обоих адмиралов не ускользнуло, с каким недоверием чиссы в бордовой форме обменялись взглядами с чиссами в черной. Они могли бы вместе служить во Флоте экспансии и обороны, но действия одного выдающегося сородича поставили их если не по разные стороны баррикад, то в положение «не враги, но и не друзья». Кто после этого будет с сомнением говорить о роли личности в истории?

Оставив охранников и эскорт мериться взглядами в коридоре, адмиралы вошли в кабинет Парка. Как ни странно, в ходе пиратского налета он пострадал едва ли не меньше всех остальных помещений. На столе уже ожидал чайник, две изящные чашки и тарелка с любимыми сладостями Ар'алани. Та посмотрела на Парка так, будто он проник в одну из величайших тайн Доминации чиссов, но не отказалась от угощения.

— Что известно о противнике? — спросила она, сняв верхнюю одежду и заняв место у стола.

— Несколько мелких банд объединились в надежде сорвать большой куш. Они не стоят нашего внимания, в отличие от их нанимателя.

Парк безразлично махнул рукой, подал Ар'алани чашку с чаем и продолжил:

— Мой гость рассказал, что его нашел некий загадочный инородец. Гуманоид среднего роста, судя по акценту, выходец из Дикого Космоса или Неизведанных регионов. Лицо и одежду скрывал под плащом с капюшоном, что неудивительно. Сказал, что является лидером какого-то религиозного движения. 

— Зачем фанатику нападать на Нирауан? Мне казалось, им была нужна информация, — с подозрением в голосе сказала Ар'алани.

— Которую они не получили, — заверил ее Парк.

— И все же мы зафиксировали передачу данных с Нирауана на их головной корабль и последующую ретрансляцию сигнала по направлению к Региону Экспансии, — строго сказала она.

— Точнее, до Роммамуля, — поправил ее Парк. — Нам удалось отследить передачу, так что в некотором смысле наши гости были полезны. Странный выбор для религиозного лидера, если он в самом деле им является.

— Почему?

— Потому что это планета населена шахтерами и рабочими, а у таких личностей редко встретишь излишек религиозного рвения.

— При некоторой сноровке лидера такое возможно, — Ар'алани поморщилась, как будто вспомнила нечто неприятное. — На вашем месте я бы отправила туда группу для проверки полученных сведений. Меня тревожит мысль о том, что информация о делах Доминации чиссов курсирует по территории Новой Республики.

— Группа будет отправлена, как только мы наведем здесь порядок, но уверяю вас — можете передать это высшему командованию, — беспокоиться не о чем. Наши гости едва царапнули по поверхности того, чем мы на самом деле владеем. Я дал им самую малость такой информации, которую можно найти и в официальных источниках, — пообещал Парк.

Лицо чисского адмирала приобрело насмешливое выражение.

— Да? И почему меня не покидает чувство, что семье Чаф следует усилить охрану своих территорий? — поинтересовалась она.

— Даже не знаю, что могло навести вас на эту мысль, — наигранно удивился Парк.

Ар'алани усмехнулась:

— Кажется, у вашего народа это называется «женской интуицией».

Она скрыла улыбку за краем чашки и сделала глоток.

— Если кто и пострадал от утечки, то это мы, — нехотя признал человек. — Кое-какие данные о текущем положении дел Империи Руки могли просочиться…

— Неужели вы были настолько беспечны, что предоставили врагу информацию о себе? — возмутилась Ар'алани.

— Определенный риск был необходим, — попытался оправдаться Парк. — Кроме того, пока враг был занят выкачиванием информации о нас, он не интересовался Доминацией.

Выражение лица Ар'алани ясно дало ему понять, что она думает о его действиях. Рядом с ней он часто чувствовал себя нашкодившим мальчишкой. Но ее возмущение быстро сменилось усталостью и чем-то похожим на печаль, и ее слова это подтвердили:

— Митт’рау’нуруодо был склонен к неоправданному риску, и вы такой же. Правду говорят, что супруги мыслят одинаково.

Упоминание имени Трауна напомнило Парку о другом чиссе, в судьбе которого он не был до конца уверен. После сообщения о смерти Трауна он ждал его еще десять лет. Сколько придется ждать Стента? Похоже, такая уж у него судьба — вечное ожидание того, кто не придет.

Резко навалилась усталость последних дней. Обычно бодрый, Парк вдруг почувствовал свой возраст. Другие люди, подобные ему, сидят дома и играют с внуками, а он… Впрочем, сейчас не время предаваться сожалениям. Если бы он мог вернуться в прошлое, то в точности повторил бы все свои действия.

Заметив, что чашка гостьи опустела, Парк налил Ар'алани еще чаю.

— Вы слышали о том, что случилось в академии? — после некоторой паузы спросил он.

— Да, а последствия видела своими глазами. Отвратительный, вероломный удар, — скривилась она. — Но кадеты дали достойный отпор. Из них вырастут славные воины, не сомневаюсь.

— Тогда, полагаю, вы слышали и о Стенте, — тон Парка был бесцветным, безжизненным, как тот, кого он любил.

Адмирал склонила голову, выражая сочувствие, и сказала:

— Весьма прискорбный случай. Но не волнуйтесь, следующий же шаттл его привезет.

— Благодарю, вы очень любезны, — дежурная фраза далась Парку тяжело; выходит, не было никакого плана, никакого обмана противника, он сам обманывал себя. — Не думал, что со всем этим вы найдете возможность доставить мне его тело.

— Тело? — удивленно переспросила чисс.

Настала очередь человека удивляться:

— Да, ведь он погиб, защищая академию, по крайней мере, так мне сообщили.

Чашка громко стукнула о блюдце. Глаза Ар'алани вспыхнули яростным огнем, но она быстро взяла себя в руки.

— Как же я не люблю поспешных сообщений, — сказала она, обращаясь скорее к самой себе или к Вселенной, чем к Парку. — Я приношу извинения за действия коммандера Прард’рас’клеони. Он горячая голова, любит действовать быстро и решительно и иногда попадает из-за этого в неловкие ситуации. Но это… это непростительно. 

Ее переполнял такой гнев, что Парк невольно посочувствовал этому Прард’рас’клеони. Адмирал меж тем продолжала:

— Коммандер Крес'тен'тарти действительно защищал кадетов и получил серьезные ранения, но был жив, когда мы виделись в последний раз. Вообще-то, он так рвался в бой, что сбежал из лазарета и ждал меня у шаттла в одной только больничной одежде.

Она поджала губы, вспоминая вид одетого в больничную рубашку и штаны соплеменника. Повязки с головы и руки еще не были сняты, его слегка покачивало, и для равновесия он придерживался за край трапа. Но его лицо было преисполнено решимости лететь на Нирауан. Восхищенная его стойкостью, Ар'алани не нашла в себе сил отказать ему, но поставила жесткое условие, что он завершит курс лечения по пути. С этим Стент не стал спорить.

— Если вы хотите подать жалобу на действия коммандера Прард’рас’клеони, то я…

— Нет-нет, это не важно, — прервал ее Парк, наплевав на вежливость; сказанное было слишком прекрасно, чтобы думать о пустяках. — Стент сейчас на вашем корабле?

На губах Ар'алани появилась хитрая ухмылка:

— Пришлось немного нарушить протокол, но чего не сделаешь для старого друга?


	10. Эпилог

С каждым днем в этой галактике Ном Анор убеждался, что с людьми невозможно вести дела. Ни о каком доверии им и речи быть не могло. Приверженцы Империи и Новой Республики, высокопоставленные чиновники, политики и мелкие бандиты оказались одинаково ненадежными. Но не совершенно бесполезными.

Его агенты не врали: гранд-адмирал Траун действительно развил бурную деятельность на границе Доминации чиссов и того, что когда-то было Империей. Они оказались неправы насчет размеров этого политического образования. В донесениях говорилось, что Империи Руки подчиняется не более 50 мелких систем, да и то половина из них населена примитивными народами. Просматривая присланные Крайном данные, Ном Анор предположил, что территории этой самопровозглашенной Империи Руки на самом деле намного обширнее, чем кто-либо мог подумать. Практически неисчерпаемые ресурсы Неизведанных регионов — воины, руды, продовольствие — позволили бы загнивающей Империи продержаться дольше и могли бы спасти Новую Республику. 

Конечно, Траун был всего лишь неверным, но Ном Анор проникся к нему некоторым уважением, искренне сожалел о его смерти и радовался ей. Сожалел, потому что, сражайся за них такой воин, юужань-вонги покорили бы галактику в считанные месяцы. Радовался, потому что знал: Траун был упрям и никогда бы не принял волю богов и истину Юн-Юужаня. Вместо этого он бы направил все свои силы и таланты на то, чтобы остановить продвижение войск противника. Будь он жив, его упрямство в сочетании с умом и боевым опытом затянуло бы войну на десятилетия. 

Но итог был бы тот же. 

Боги обещали эту галактику детям Юн-Юужаня, и они возьмут то, что принадлежит им по праву. Ждать осталось недолго.


End file.
